


【授权中译】Hesitation / 难言之隐

by TellMeCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mostly Bottom Castiel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sam, Bottom Castiel, Comfort, Consent Issues, D/s elements, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Virgin Castiel, Zachariah is a dick, 中译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeCastiel/pseuds/TellMeCastiel
Summary: Zachariah orders Castiel to seduce Dean in order to strengthen his allegiance to heaven. Castiel thinks it will be something to endure. Dean just thinks Castiel wants him. Neither one is right.为了让Dean对天堂更顺从，Zachariah命令Castiel去诱惑Dean。Castiel误以为这种“诱惑”会是令人不快、需要忍耐的，而Dean则单纯地认为天使想与自己发生关系。他们都错了。





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585056) by [apokteino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokteino/pseuds/apokteino). 



> This is an authorized translation of **"Hesitation"** originally created by **apokteino(AO3)** and the translation is done in collaboration by TellMeCastiel(AO3) and InnocentDays(AO3). 
> 
> 本文是 **Hesitation** 的授权中译，译名《难言之隐》。翻译已获得原作者 **apokteino(AO3)** 授权。  
>  本版翻译及校对由 TellMeCastiel(AO3) 与 InnocentDays(AO3) 联合完成。
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> TellMeCastiel(AO3):  
> @_Hesper_PBnJ (新浪微博)  
> TellMeCass (随缘居)
> 
> InnocentDays(AO3):  
> @人工智能推文机-测试版 (新浪微博)  
> 陈一铲 (随缘居)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 为避免不必要的误会，本译文保留了原作的全套英文tag信息。

 

 

 

 

“人类啊，”Zachariah轻蔑地说，“人类是地球上最恶心和低级的物种。”

Castiel并不赞同这个观点，但他没有反驳。他喜欢站在云端俯瞰芸芸众生，看着人类孩子在公园荡秋千、追逐玩耍。他们是证明人类天真无邪最有力的证据，有时也是极好的提醒。

“不过，我们可以利用人类某些‘不错’的本能来更好地处理他们——呵，那些愚蠢的猿猴。比如说……性爱对他们来说永远都是无法抗拒的。一个人一旦跟谁发生性关系便会对他产生感情。Dean Winchester也不例外……他想要你。”Zachariah从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“我命令你诱惑他，以让他效忠于天堂。去吧，让他感到……愉悦。”

Castiel叹了一口气，翅膀不安地扇动着。Zachariah注意到了这个小动作，但视若无睹。

“遵命。”Castiel平静地说。他没有想跟任何人做爱的欲望，即使是Dean也不例外。可是除了服从Zachariah之外，他没有其他选择。

正如一名忠诚的战士该做的那样。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Dean心中藏着一个不为人知的秘密。

这已经是他第三甚至第四次梦见Castiel了。这显然不是巧合，恰恰是空穴来风——Castiel比任何人更让他想将其拖到床上。

Dean从梦中醒来，发现自己的底裤一片湿濡。天使光裸地躺在床上的画面始终萦绕在他心头。

黑暗中Dean感觉脸颊滚烫，喉咙干得发痛。他无意识地瞥向另一张床。Sam不在。这是他唯一一次为弟弟的不在场而松了口气。

再次见到Castiel时，Castiel告诉他Uriel将屠杀整个小镇的人类。这个消息带来的唯一好处就是让Dean裤子下面激动的小家伙迅速冷静下来了。最后，Uriel的计划以Sam再次使出了恶魔力量而告终；Sam的暴走让Castiel和Uriel倍感威胁。Castiel陪他坐在公园长椅上的时候Dean总觉得身体里有些情绪在逐渐堆积。或许那是恐惧，或许那是觉醒——令他感到恐惧的觉醒。

Dean尽量把这些情绪放在次要位置，因为他有更多麻烦需要考虑。比如他仍时常梦见自己身在地狱；Sam也还需要他去操心。

世界随时可能完蛋——在大部分时间里，Dean感觉自己像随时都会溺死一般沉沉浮浮，但那些莫名的情绪仍然存在。他不知道这是源于本能的性冲动，抑或是他是真的渴望拥有一个爱人。

这天Dean再次从一场春梦中醒来，迷迷糊糊看到Castiel正坐在床边，凝视着窗外。

“上帝啊！”他惊叫起来。

Castien转头，对Dean不满地皱眉。

“抱歉。”Dean马上说道，抓过毛毯盖住下半身。“那个，呃……”他的目光在屋里四处搜寻Sam的身影，然后重新回到天使脸上。“出什么事了吗？”

“你刚才做梦了。”Castiel安静地说。

Dean愣住了，开始微微出汗。“是啊，人类通常都会——那个——做梦的。这很正常。”

“你梦见了我。”这句话中的每个词语都不带任何感情色彩，只是单纯地被组合成一句陈述。

Dean叹了口气，心中一边想知道他是否即将要被暴打一顿，一边感到筋疲力尽且仍抱着一丝希望。他闭上眼睛回答，“是的。”

一只温柔的手缓缓托起他的下巴，手指抚摸着他的肌肤。他突然睁开眼睛，只见Castiel停下动作，转而把手落在他的大腿上。

天使歪着头，微微眯起眼睛。与其说他在评判，不如说他是在思考。“梦，代表着你的心愿吗？”

Dean吞咽着，点了点头。“对不起，但我真的不能……呃，我不能控制自己梦见什么。”

“如果我告诉你我会顺从呢？”

Dean盯住他。“什么？”

Castiel毫无惧意地地回瞪着他。

“你什么意思？”Dean终于继续问道，“顺从……？”

“和你做爱。”

像是所有空气从肺里一齐冲出一样，Dean呛住了，剧烈咳嗽起来。他咳了很长时间，Castiel担心地看着他，但他摆了摆手。那个不听话的部位本已明显变软了，现在居然重新坚挺起来。而实际上，他的梦还没做到高潮部分。

“我没事，我很好，只是——有些惊讶。”

Castiel的表情重新恢复平静。“那么，你愿意和我做爱么？”

“但是——我——你真的想要我那么做？”Dean问道，一脸震惊。他们俩从来没谈过这种话题，甚至连擦边球都没打过一次。

Castiel犹豫了一下，然后坚定地点头。

好吧，管他呢！反正他已经去过地狱一次了，大不了再去一次。连明天是死是活都确定不了，他还有什么好怕的？

Dean掀开盖在身上的毛毯，迅速倾身拉进两人之间的距离，几乎碰到对方的鼻尖。在他完成这一系列动作时，Castiel没有躲开，只是用一双大大的蓝眼睛注视着他。

Dean心中不禁冒出一个想法——天使知道自己此时此刻看起来有多害怕么？于是他决定慢慢来，用手抚摸着Castiel的脸，随后附上一个浅浅的吻。

Castiel的双唇温暖干燥，Dean忍不住覆盖住了它们，想让它们更湿润一些。Castiel开始模仿Dean的动作，用嘴唇吮吸着他的唇角。Dean终于大胆地含住Castiel的下唇，潜进他的嘴里，用舌头分开他的牙关。当Castiel也犹豫着做出同样的动作时，Dean情不自禁地陶醉了，但这个吻并不只有色情的意味。

他放开了天使。

Castiel对他困惑地眨着眼，深蓝的眸子在黑暗中闪闪发光。现在他的双唇已经得到充分的滋润了，变得红润而诱人。Dean从来没见过如此挑逗的画面。

“Sam可能很快就会回来。”Dean说。

“他不会的。”Castiel肯定地说。

“他会的。还有，你知道，也许现在……不是个好时候。被Sam看到会很尴尬。”

Castiel张了张嘴，似乎想争论。

“明天再见面好吗？准备好之后我会向你祈祷。”

Castiel顿了顿，随后迟疑地点点头。他从床上站起来，仍有些困惑。但他没说什么便飞走了，只留下翅膀扇动的空气波纹。

Dean重新倒回床上，面带微笑地盯着天花板，直到天亮。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

和一个天使亲热究竟算什么？上帝会允许天使跟人类发生关系吗？Dean没见过多少天使，但看上去他们每个人都只专注于自己被分配的工作，从不享乐，远离性爱，纯洁又禁欲。

如果让Dean说出心里话，最困扰他的念头就是他担心他会让Castiel堕落——或者说，两个人一起堕落。

说实话Dean仍不敢肯定天使真的明白自己在向他要求着什么。毫无疑问，那个吻很激情，Castiel看起来也很投入。他的动作相当笨拙，完全是个新手。但至少他很直接，一点儿不拐弯抹角，倒是Dean一直在畏首畏尾。这对他这样一个多情惯了的男人来说还真是讽刺。

如果Sam知道了的话，一定会觉得现在的Dean很滑稽。

想到这里，Dean脸上的微笑消失了。不，最好别对Sam提起。他可不知道Sam会告诉Ruby多少，而且他也不确定Sam会不会想知道哥哥其实要跟天使上床。

第二天，Dean让Sam拿走他那一份晚餐，又给自己单独开了个房间。他说他想一个人待一晚上。Sam答应了。

弟弟离开之后，Dean坐在床上，盯着床单发呆。这是……日常用品，对吧。

他移开视线，从床上站起来，对空气大声说道，“Cas？你听见我了吗？”

只一秒钟的时间，天使便飞过来了。“你好，Dean。”他严肃地问候，正如平常那样。

Dean远远地看着他。“嗨。”

Castiel环视房间，歪着头看向Dean。“你没有和Sam共享一个房间。”

Dean向天使走去，近到足以伸手触到他。Castiel跟他差不多高，不过身高差对Dean来说并不是什么新鲜事情——他之前睡过几个高个子的姑娘。只是他倒是很少跟男性单独待在一起的，因为父亲的存在，也因为人们对一对儿靠得很近的同性普遍不怎么看好。

Castiel的目光像萤火虫般闪烁着，最后落在Dean唇上。

Dean深吸一口气，再次亲吻了Castiel。温暖湿润的吻，下巴蹭到一点儿胡茬，就像上次那样。

Castiel的记忆力必然很好——这次他吻得充满了技巧与挑逗：不到一分钟Dean就已然硬到发疼。Dean费了很大力气才让脑子冷静一点，然后好不容易离开了Castiel的嘴唇——他实在太想进入Castiel的身体了；他看起来是那么撩人，却又同时是那么地高洁而不染纤尘。”神圣”——如果这词还没被用滥的话Dean一定早就用它来形容Castiel了，而正是因此他才必须问清楚。Dean从来没搞清楚过天使真正想要的是什么——唯独这一点，若不问清楚，他便安心不下。

“你——你为什么想和我做爱？”Dean问道，“你现在也没有改变想法，对么？”

Castiel再次像上次那样犹豫起来 。Dean从来没见过这个沉稳坚定的天使犹豫得如此频繁。“是的，没有改变。我……喜欢你。”Castiel躲躲闪闪地移开视线，“我向来喜欢人类多过我的同族，我也很喜欢你。而且，我很好奇做爱是一种怎样的体验。”

老天啊。他说他喜欢我。兴奋如同啤酒沫一样在Dean脑子里哗地弥漫开来，他欣喜若狂地把天使用力抱进怀中；尽管他硬挺的分身就这么狠狠戳了天使一下，天使还是安静地服从了他的动作，任由Dean把自己搬弄成便于亲吻的姿势。Dean的舌头滑进了天使的唇间——他什么也不想管了，哪怕只是说给自己听他也要这么说——他就快要开始干天使了，不仅如此，他还想把天使干到力气全无、只懂虚弱地抽痛。他将一边膝盖顶进Cas双腿之间，发现Cas已是半硬了，而他自己则硬得如同铁棍，直直戳着Cas的大腿。”该死，”Dean悄声骂道。

第二章

“告诉我，我要怎么做才能让你开心。”Castiel在他耳边喃喃地问道，也许连他自己都不知道这样有多挑逗。

Dean用脱去Castiel衣服的动作当做回答。他剥去最外层的风衣，然后脱下黑色西装。一层层地脱衣服很花时间，但Dean很高兴地看到Castiel的呼吸随着他的动作逐渐急促，望着他的蓝眼睛里半是无助半是渴望。Cas的手像是想做些什么似的握紧又松开，但他终究什么也没有做，只是顺从地任由Dean把自己的衣服一件件脱掉。Dean犹豫了一下才伸手去碰Castiel的白色底裤。天使的分身彻底暴露在他眼前：长度直径均属中上。 Dean对付自己的衣服就没那么耐心了：他三下两下解开衣扣和腰带，衣服一件接一件地被甩在地上。

他示意Castiel在床边坐下，毫无预兆地跪在他面前。Castiel惊讶地眨了眨眼。当Dean一只手绕住他的性器时，他发出一声震惊的呻吟。Dean开始从容不迫地摩擦表皮，拇指指腹灵活地一次次摩擦过敏感的头部，直到天使跟他一样进入完全被唤醒的状态。他抬起头，看到Castiel大睁着眼，瞳孔中闪烁着冰蓝色的光，仿佛里面有电流穿梭。Castiel的喘息剧烈得像是他刚刚跑完几英里，这让Dean几乎开始怀疑天使是否也会跟人类一样感到疲惫。他的双手抽搐着紧紧抓住床单，像是完全不知道该怎么办。这显然是未经人事的处子才会有的反应。

“你之前没做过吗？”Dean问道，不知不觉减轻了手指力度。

Castiel颤抖着摇摇头。

Dean停下了动作。“那么你体验过高潮吗？”

“没、没有。”

“那我得保证你能好好享受这一次。”Dean低声说着，一只手握住自己的根部，努力避免自己因为”我在拿走天使的第一次”这个想法而提前射出来。接着，他将天使的分身尽根含进自己嘴里。

“啊、啊……”Castiel叫了出来，破天荒地失去了控制，不自觉地朝Dean嘴里顶动着。Dean腾出一只手把天使按在床上，只是下意识地想让节奏慢一点，没想到Castiel却瞬间安静了，像是得到了指令一般不再擅自动作。“告诉我——”他试探性地说，“你想要我怎么做——”

Dean含糊地说，“不要动。我想舔你。”声音因激动而沙哑。

Castiel温顺地点头。“你想对我做什么都可以。”

Dean努力施展出最好的技术，希望天使能拥有一个美妙的性爱初体验。只短短几分钟，他就感觉天使已然进入临界状态。他往后退回去一点儿，用舌头刺激着顶端，另一方面也便于迎接即将到达的热液。下一秒，一些温暖且有些咸涩的液体冲进Dean的喉咙。Dean不假思索地咽下，另一只手摩擦着自己。Castiel脸上写满事高潮后的晕眩和快乐，他的身体在余韵之中颤抖不已。光是这个画面就足以把Dean逼到缴械的边缘了。Cas的分身仍在他口中，但Cas很快再次呻吟出声，声音里却并不全是愉悦，Dean立刻放开了他，自己站起身来，把Castiel推到床上。

他躺下来。“帮我？”

Castiel犹豫了一下，手握上Dean的勃起，模仿刚才Dean的那些动作。Dean在他虚握的手里来回挺动，舒畅的快感在他体内疯狂地蔓延伸展。

“你想要我用嘴么？”Castiel微微倾斜着头问道。这句话引得Dean一下子射了出来。他喘着粗气，感觉所有理智都被带走了，只剩下心满意足和空荡荡的大脑。

他在Cas身旁躺下来，手按住Cas仍在动作的手，让他停下。他在Cas的手里一点点软下来——他真是喜欢死这种感觉了。他在一片晕眩中睁开眼，看到的第一件事就是天使在凝视着他，仿佛他正在头脑中分析着这是否是一次令Dean满意的性爱——又或者，分析的对象是他自己。

“下一次吧，也许。” Dean终于开口说。“你——你做得太棒了，Cas。” 

Castiel坚定地点点头。“很好，我想让你开心。”

他严谨的态度让Dean忍不住大笑起来。“我是很开心，你呢？你开心吗？”

Castiel在他眼中搜寻了一会儿。“是的。”

Dean微微一笑，低头吻了吻Castiel的手心，很快睡着了。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

两天之后，Dean开了一个单独的房间，但是Castiel没有出现。

又过了三天，Dean又向天使祈祷了一次。强烈的仿佛来自《异形》一般的紧张和恐慌在他的五脏六腑间翻涌，几乎就要从胸口奔突而出、将他炸成一团模糊的血肉。这种可怕的感觉与他在地狱的体验相似极了，唯一的区别只是那头吓人的怪兽不是他而已。被刻意锁起来的恐怖记忆正越来越快地泄露出来。Dean不顾一切地想忘掉那些事。性爱看起来是个不错的解决方案，但有时他觉得他想要的不止这个。Dean想知道Castiel是不是知道他在地狱做过什么事情。他有很多次机会可以问，比如Castiel站在他面前，沉着冷静地盯着他的时候。然而Dean一次也没问过。

天使最终还是出现在房间中。他看起来一如往常，风衣，西装，歪歪扭扭的领带，令人根本无法想象他上次带着一身薄汗飞走的模样。“你好，Dean。”

Dean呼出一口气。

“之前我在守护一个封印，不能离开。”Castiel急急地解释，甚至没等Dean开口。

“原来如此，没关系。”Dean说着，别扭地耸了耸肩。“封印很重要。我明白。”他想问Cas是不是仍乐意和自己做，但他一个字也说不出来。

Castiel朝Dean的方向慢慢走过来两步，然后是第三步，近到足以触碰到Dean。他伸出一只手，手掌自然地微屈，轻轻落在Dean的脸颊上。他脸上充满了好奇，但Dean完全不明所以。然后他放下了手，一言不发地开始脱下风衣。

Dean定了定神，低着头靠近Cas。面对靠过来的人Castiel并没有闭上双眼，而Dean则自顾自地合上了眼睛。他温暖的嘴唇贴上他的。小小的吸气。持续几分钟的温柔亲吻。Castiel开始吮吸Dean的下唇，Dean忍不住呻吟起来。Dean慢慢脱下天使的衣服，一点点爱抚他的手臂，他的腰侧。一切都像是慢动作，感觉有点傻兮兮的，还有点多愁善感，但Dean很享受。Dean开始脱下自己的衣服，但Castiel打断了他，而是自己接手过来，开始用同样慢的速度脱Dean的衣服。每一个触摸都长久而缓慢。Dean颤抖起来。该死……他倒是学得真快。

“你想要什么？”Castiel用他一贯的低沉嗓音问道。他跪在Dean面前，Dean的短裤已经被他拉到了脚踝处。他的嘴唇离得那么近，Dean充血硬挺的部位离他的脸只有不到一尺远。

Dean有个不妙的预感——床下也好床上也好，估计今后只要Castiel出现在身边，他就会丝毫不知廉耻地硬起来。“随你，”Dean说。他不想把Castiel逼得太紧。眼前这个天使已经是一个奇迹了。哦还有，这个天使还帮Dean离开了地狱。所以说，Dean Winchester已经拥有了两个奇迹。

“我不知道自己想要什么。”Castiel仍然仰头看着Dean，脸色平静如水。“告诉我，我要怎么做才能让你开心。”

Dean的小家伙跳动了两下。“你愿意用嘴吗？”

Castiel垂下了视线。他有着精美弧度的嘴唇裹住了Dean的前端。短暂的停顿之后，他咽得更深，几乎使之进入了喉咙深处。很明显天使完美领会到了Dean上一次的”身教”，但是当Dean呻吟着向前顶胯的时候，他只是默默承受了每一个动作，而并没有像Dean那时候那样伸出手来阻止。温暖紧密的热量包围着硬处——尤其是顶部，安安稳稳地填充着Castiel的喉咙——Dean感受到了从未有过的致幻的快感。他甚至有些头晕起来，迷迷糊糊地轻力抽送着。光是这样他就可以高潮，但他还不想现在就结束。于是他伸手抓住Castiel的头发，稍微带离了一段距离。

Castiel微张着嘴，对Dean皱起眉，“我是不是做错了——”

“不不，我只是……不想这么快结束。”Dean抓住Castiel的一只手，将他从地板上拉起来。“到床上来么？”

Castiel平躺在床中央，没有完全勃起，半沉睡状态的性器倚在大腿上。Dean想，比起他自己，天使还是需要一点物理性的辅助。其实Dean通常也不会这样敏感，往往要做些摩擦他才能硬到这种程度。但此时此刻的Castiel仿佛有着毒药般的的杀伤力，害得他几乎按耐不住，性趣持续高涨。Dean爬过来，伏在天使身体上方，一条腿伸进他的双腿之间，慢慢抬高，挤压。Castiel被刺激得试图收紧双腿，然而他抑制住了自己的动作。

“没关系，继续。”Dean安慰道。Castiel犹豫了一下，然后摆动跨部去摩擦Dean靠过来的大腿肌肤。他大口大口地喘气，从顶端滴下的透明液体沾在Dean的皮肤上。双眼大睁着，像是被自己的动作吓到了一样。“是的，就是这样。”Dean低沉地咆哮，“该死。你喜欢这样吗？”

Castiel点点头，当Dean揉压着他逐渐膨胀的性器时再次呻吟。

“那么，你喜欢我用嘴吗？”Dean问道。

“喜、喜欢。”Castiel磕磕绊绊地回答，双手笨拙地抓住对方的屁股。

Dean倾身靠近，一边亲吻一边小声耳语，“我也喜欢你这样触碰我。”他的嘴唇下移，吻上Castiel的胸口，用舌头玩弄他尚未习惯被触碰的乳头。天使在Dean身下羞怯而不安地挪动，手指紧张地抓住床单。Dean一路吻到Castiel的小腹，用湿漉漉的舌头在肚脐周围划圈，感受着平滑的肌肉在手掌下跳动。他终于成功唤醒了天使的下半身，竖起来的部位直直地抵住他的下巴。他微微低头，张口含住了它，温柔地吮吸，同时用手抚摸着Castiel的大腿内侧。过了一会儿，Castiel似乎明白了Dean想要什么。他将双腿分得更开，蜷起一只膝盖。Dean离开了Cas的身体，耐心地等待了一会儿，轻声问道，“我能碰你那里吗？”

“悉听尊便。”Castiel立即回答，随即脸红了，看起来对自己的回答既困惑又窘迫。他打破了两人的对视，望向天花板，不过身体仍保持着刚才的姿势。

“你确定？”Dean迟疑地问道，嘴唇重新触到Cas的前端。

Castiel点点头。“是的，确定。”

Dean舔湿了自己的手指，——如果天使真的喜欢他这样做的话，他会马上去拿润滑剂——用指腹在洞口缓缓按摩。Castiel颤抖着叹了口气，乖顺地闭上眼睛，头向后仰起，喉结随着吞咽动作上下移动。Dean只敢把指尖压进去，同时也没有忘记再次用嘴唇裹住他的勃起，舌头刺激着前端缝隙。天使一声不吭，极其轻缓地顶动着胯，幅度小得几乎让人注意不到，但这动作已足以让Dean推进得更深了。包围着手指的是Dean从未体会过的火热和细腻，像是用手指搅动一杯加热过的浓稠蜂蜜。他无法想象用另一个部位进入这里时会是怎样精彩的体验。

Dean抽回手指，松口，迅速离开了床。

“你去做什么？”Castiel从床上抬起头来问道，嗓音里带着几分警觉。

“我去拿润滑剂。”Dean简短地回答，“马上回来。”润滑剂就在他的背包里，他很快带着瓶子回到床上。“我们只做让你觉得舒服的事，好吗？如果疼的话要立刻告诉我。”

“你不会弄疼我的，Dean。”天使用沙哑的嗓音回答，几乎把Dean逗笑了。

“以防万一。”Dean坚持道。他低头吻了一下天使的分身，打开瓶盖，用挤出的液体润滑手指。“我要让你爽到无法思考。但是如果有任何事让你觉得不舒服都要让我知道。”

Castiel眨了眨眼。“你的意思是……要我专注于我自己的快乐吗？”

“只有你快乐，我才会快乐。”Dean愉快地说着，再次用手指按摩洞口，比刚才更加顺滑的触感传来。“感觉如何？想要我停下吗？”

Castiel的呼吸变得急促，“不要停。”

Dean把手指推得更深，不断进出，变换不同角度去扩展。天使无法不注意身下挤开自己肌肉的力量，身体微微扭动起来，可这小动作却让他显得更加撩人：他如此克制，精确掌控自己的反应，似乎更在意Dean眼中自己看起来是什么样子，而并非自己的感受。Dean尝试着探进第二只手指，天使直接喘出声来；Dean一开始以为是他弄疼了对方，但是Castiel的瞳孔在晃动，并且发出低沉的呻吟，Dean这才意识到这是天使享受到了无法控制的快感。“不要压抑自己，Cas。”Dean开口说着，吐息拂过Castiel蜷起的膝盖。“让我看看你的反应。”

Castiel突然拉起Dean的手腕，让那两只手指进入得更深。

“天呐，”Dean按住自己怦怦直跳的心脏，轻微弯曲手指，“你真的——”

Castiel的脸颊上浮起两片明显的潮红。“你、你喜欢我这样吗？”

“我他妈喜欢死了！”Dean惊喜地说，挤进第三只手指。手指一点点没入他体内，Castiel强而有力的大腿肌肉在本能地收缩，一点点将手指挤得更深。Dean开始不顾一切地用手指抽插着，努力地深入着，摸索着湿热光滑的内壁；他盯着Castiel的眼睛，耐心等待他的反应，想找出敏感点。 当他终于碰到那个位置时，Castiel立刻叫了出来。Dean确认似的按压了两次，看着他在他身下颤抖。

“我可以跟你做么？”Dean问道，手指仍在有节奏地进出。

“可以。”Castiel的蓝眼神清澈明亮，温和地注视着猎人。

Dean抬高Castiel的双腿，抓起一只脚踝搭在自己肩上。他用已经涂过润滑剂的手湿润自己，一边调整位置，直到他的勃起正对着完美的洞口。面前这个天使——不是别的天使，而是一次次救了他的那个——垂青于他、一次次出手相助的那个。天知道一个天使怎么能看得上他这样的人类。他亲吻着天使曲线单薄的脚踝，用硬得发痛的顶端压着洞口边缘。Castiel的身体在发抖，但是他仍在等待Dean的动作；那双眼睛里的蓝色逐渐沉淀变深，深得几乎发暗。

于是Dean脑子里就只剩下最后一件事了——挺进。

入口不留一丝缝隙地吸附着勃起；之前手指被紧密裹住的感觉根本无法跟现在相提并论。Dean进入得十分缓慢，但天使轻微摆动臀部的小动作已经向Dean出卖了他的渴望。于是Dean又一点点推进去两英寸左右，晃动的球体拍打在Castiel的大腿内侧。Castiel大声喘着粗气。Dean深呼吸着抽出一小段，视线落在两人结合的部位：洞口边缘的褶皱在他眼前一点点伸展、肌肉被缓缓撑开……再次推进。他低头着自己直挺挺地贯穿了天使的身体。内心许多念头在无节制地疯长，他转而望向Castiel的脸。

Castiel脸上有震惊一闪而过，混杂着愉悦又无助的困惑。

“Cas，你还好吗？”Dean问道，停下胯部的动作，抚摸着Castiel的腿。也许在这个时候分神去想其他会让他软下来，但他仍然完全停下了动作，只静静地把手放在天使温暖的皮肤上。

Castiel平躺着看着他，张开嘴想说些什么，却又闭上了。过了一会儿他点点头，深吸了一口气。“这感觉跟我想象中的不一样。”

“你想象中的是什么样子？”Dean问道。

Castiel晃动着腰胯。“没什么，继续吧。”

Dean给出一个小小的推力，却也足以让天使颤抖。“告诉我。”他坚持道。

Castiel恍惚地看了他一眼。“几千年以来，我见过无数次人类的性交过程。”这些话由一个此时此刻正在床上和一个同性做爱的人说出，听起来似乎有点怪怪的。“我从来无法理解是什么驱使着他们这样做，然而现在我明白了——因为感觉很好。”

Dean放松了一些，更用力地推进了一次。“这就是我想要的，Cas。”他说，“我想要你感觉好。”

“不管你想要什么，”Castiel喃喃地说，“更加用力要吧。”后一句话比起陈述更像是一种温和的要求。

Dean没有理由不照他说的去做。这一次，他带着全身心的激情和冲劲来进行，每次撞击都拼上全力，每个动作都深入到让Cas不由自主地颤抖。Dean没有触碰Cas的勃起，可溢出的前液已经在滴滴答答地从Cas饱涨的前端滴落。Dean不得不抓起Castiel的一只手，让他握住自己的勃起，跟着他的节奏来回抚摸。被自己的手和Dean前后夹击的Castiel看起来已经无法控制自己的身体了，Dean不得不将他双腿分开的角度更大，以便让两人更加亲密地结合。

天使渐渐失去了节奏，只是不顾一切地想寻求一个释放。Dean先是感觉自己的勃起被挤压得更紧了，然后看到Castiel的背部从床上拱起，胸口抬高，脖颈向后仰去。射出的精液一道道地落在他胸膛上；他脸上的表情像是有什么东西终于被敲碎了一样。房间的灯光开始疯狂闪烁，贴在墙壁上的电线冒出滋滋的火光。天使在高潮的瞬间大声尖叫，口齿不清地喊着Dean听不懂的语言。结束之后他整个人都彻底疲软了，四肢无力地垂下，只有双腿仍为Dean打开。Dean自己也快来了。他没头没脑地猛冲着；他爱Castiel为他带来的一切，极致的愉悦让他失去了对身体的掌控权，终于无法自控地射在了里面。他的力气一下子被抽空了，软绵绵的双臂甚至撑不住躯体，整个人向前倒去，就这样瘫在Castiel身上，几乎把天使的身体从腰部折叠。但Castiel只是叹息着把Dean的头抱在胸前，用舌尖懒洋洋地从Dean脸上舔走了一滴汗水。

Dean的整个脑袋都因为这种好到让人发疯的感觉而嗡嗡作响。他仍沉浸在快乐里面，甚至感觉自己是漂浮着的，耳边听得见的只有天使平稳的呼吸声。几分钟之后，Dean移动着跨部把得到满足的性器从天使滑溜溜的体内抽出。Castiel的呼吸停顿了一秒。Dean努力抬起头来，看着他的脸。

Castiel的脸上没有一丝表情。

Dean蓦地打了个冷战。他从床上起来找到一条毛巾，稍微湿润了一下，回到床边，仔细清理了天使的后面和双腿，然后是胸口。“告诉我 [penny也有一美分硬币的意思，在这里是口语的‘告诉我’——译注] ，你在想什么？”

“货币是不需要的。”Castiel平静地回答，然后便沉默下去。

Dean坐在Castiel枕边，有些心神不安。他伸出一只手梳理着天使一贯乱糟糟得像是刚滚过床的头发——现在真的是刚滚过床了——手指在发间留下几道痕迹。这个动作似乎打断了Castiel的思考，因为他回过神来，眨了眨眼，视线转向了Dean。

“有哪里出错了吗？”Castiel有些恐慌地问道。

“这也是我想问你的问题。”

“我很好，你的担忧是毫无根据的。”

Dean靠近了一些。“是吗？”

“我是不是不该——”

Dean开口打断了他。“别这么说。”

Castiel瞬间闭上了嘴，一声不吭。

这很奇怪。Dean觉得天使顺从得不太正常。面前的Castiel跟从前那个带着阴影翅膀在一片火光四射中的谷仓登场的坏脾气天使判若两人，更别提他还曾经威胁着要把Dean扔回地狱，如果Dean不老老实实的话（好吧，原话不是这样，但意思差不多）。Castiel跟他做爱时的样子跟平常很不一样，尽管Dean多年来一直假设很多强势的女性会在床上异常温顺——但天使没道理这样服顺与他。

Dean想知道天使在想什么。奇怪的顺从，这是一方面，而另一方面，几个小时的美妙性爱难道不该换来比"面无表情"更感性的表情吗？但Castiel看起来又不像是没有从他的努力中享受到乐趣。也许Castiel的脑子里又有些Dean难以理解的"深思熟虑"正在上演了；Dean想把这那些事理清楚，找出真相。

犹豫片刻，Dean温和地托起Castiel的下巴。“这可以是我们的最后一次。不要逼迫你自己顺从我。”

天使的蓝眼睛注视着他。“不是的，我想要。”他深吸一口气，像是喉间藏有千言万语；然而他终究什么都没说。Dean在那双眼睛里看见无数翻涌的思绪，但他真的弄不明白Cas到底在想些什么，只好叹了口气。

于是Dean做了他能想到的唯一一件事。他仔细拍松这只公路旅馆房间的劣质枕头，在上面安稳地躺好，把天使拉进怀里抱住。Castiel任由他挪动自己的四肢，将自己摆成像是在拥抱Dean的姿势；然而这个姿势对于Dean的意义完全不同：只有Dean知道这样的事后温存对人类来说意味着什么，也知道这会让他对一份感情越来越认真。他让Castiel的头枕在自己肩上，手指顺着他被深色发丝覆盖的后颈，轻轻抚摸到瘦削的后背。

“你觉得这样好吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel用紧紧抱住他作为回答。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

在接下来的几个星期里，他们见面，又分开，直到封印被打破的事情越来越严重。Uriel是个混蛋，而Castiel只专注于服从命令。更多的天使来到人间，让Dean烦躁不安，一些类似恐惧和怀疑的情绪开始在他的心中滋长。他想相信天堂能做些正确的事情。至少有一个存在Dean是信任的，那就是Castiel。当Ruby出现在他们面前，告诉他们恶魔在追踪一个叫做Anna的女人时，他翻了个白眼，但是无论如何还是跟着去了。

Castiel在躲避Dean的视线——Uriel带着他一同前来，宣称Anna必须死。Anna驱逐天使之后，Dean知道自己必须跟着兔子找到兔子洞。Anna恢复记忆，天使坠落人间，但他们坠落之后就变成了人类——显然，楼上的“老大”不喜欢这样。最后Uriel威胁Dean，如果不交出Anna，他们就杀掉Sam。

Dean感觉糟透了：他跟Sam坦白了他在地狱的所作所为，而Sam只是满眼悲伤地望着他，像是他无法想象Dean会折磨和拷打其他灵魂。Dean很想死，但不是上一次的那种死法——他想彻彻底底地死去：不下地狱，不上天堂，只是真真正正彻彻底底地从这个世界上消失。

Dean躺在汽车旅馆的床上，盯着隐约看得见霉点与污迹的天花板。他祈求上帝让自己再失眠一夜，因为他知道他再怎么睡只会尖叫着从噩梦中醒来。于是他只能数着Sam缓慢而沉重的呼吸声打发时间。

当Dean意识到自己被人捂住了嘴、一双蓝眼睛闪现在眼前时，他惊得差点从床上滚下去，但几乎马上就认出了那是Castiel。虽然这种出现方式并不是特别令人欣慰，但Dean仍然感到挺高兴，立刻镇定下来。

“我们需要谈谈。”Castiel低声说，“我要带你去外面。”

好吧，动作之前知道先拉个警报还是挺贴心的。Dean睡前没怎么脱衣服，所以当他被瞬移到黑斑羚旁边时，只有脚比较冷。“谈什么？”他突然问道。

Castiel盯着他，那双蓝眼睛变得消极阴郁。“你在反抗——”

“所以你打算把我重新扔回地狱是吗，Cas？好啊，你他妈扔就是了啊！”Dean喘出一大口气，“看起来我这种人下地狱也不冤对吧？！你把我带出地狱的时候看到我做了什么吗？”

“我——”

“Sam已经知道了。现在他知道了我他妈是个什么货色。尽管他努力不让自己表现得太过激，但是他知道——”

“Dean！”Castiel愤怒地打断了Dean的喋喋不休。接着Dean就说不出话了。他花了一秒钟的时间才明白Castiel已经如字面意思地夺走了他的说话能力。

当Castiel倾身靠近时，他没有像往常一样抓住Dean的衣领并威胁他。相反，他只是温柔地靠了过来，Dean能感觉到他吐息中的温度，清晰地看到天使瞳孔中的每一道精致纹路。空气仿佛充满了静电一样劈啪作响。“我知道你在地狱做过的每一件事。我看得见每件事在你破碎的灵魂上留下的不灭的印记。我不得不拖着拼命挣扎的你离开正在被你拷打的灵魂。甚至有那么一刻我以为你想留在那儿，继续折磨它们。直到我在谷仓中重新见到你，明白了你是多么地憎恨自己。”

Dean想开口说话，但他说不出。

Castiel的语气软了下来。“但是即便如此，我仍然觉得你的灵魂非常美丽。”他咽了一下，离得足够近，近到Dean能直接听见他喉间的细小声音。他说得很艰难。“停止跟我作对，Dean。”

“我很——”抱歉，Dean想这样说。但这次并不是Castiel不让他说，而是他自己说不出口。他垂下眼睑，手掌无奈地捂住自己的脸。

“如果你照我说的去做——”

“你想让我变成一个听话的机器人？只做事，却不思考？我做不到！因为我已经亲眼见识到了，并不是每个天使都像你说的那么好。我不知道他们到底是什么意思，但我看到的跟你告诉我们的完全不同。你知道Anna跟我说了什么吗？”Dean不屑地说。

“你是否跟她有染？”Castiel突然对Dean大声咆哮。

Dean吃惊地看着他，“你说什么？”

“你睡了她吗！”Castiel再次咆哮道。这句话从一个天使的嘴里说出，听起来甚至更加下流污秽。

Dean差点脱口而出一句‘你是在嫉妒吗？’，但是他忍了忍。“不，我没有睡她。不过她提了这个建议，大概是不想荒废在地球上的最后一个夜晚。”

Castiel气冲冲地收回视线，下巴仍然绷得很紧，像是这种回答并不能使他满意。

“如果我睡了她的话，你会在乎吗？”Dean问道，纯粹是因为好奇天使这个物种会不会吃醋。

但Castiel似乎重新把注意力放回到正事上面。“我要你服从命令！”

“这就是你想要的？”Dean怒道。

Castiel的表情有些畏惧，仿佛Dean刚扇了他一个耳光，或者是什么比Dean更强大的力量在威胁他。这个表情在Dean心里一次次地回放——他从来没见过天使露出如此伤心和苦涩的表情。很明显天使在难过，而他完全不明白Castiel为什么会这样。“我的上司对我不满意。”Castiel一字一句地说，仿佛每个词语都牵连着痛苦。

Dean没等来下一句，于是开口问道，“为什么不满意？”

“你很难处理。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“是啊，怎么着？有本事他们亲自下来收拾我啊。总之这不是你的错。”他转身朝旅馆走去，因为他的脚底板已经冻麻了。

Castiel抓住Dean的胳膊，把他狠狠推到车身上。Dean的后背被撞得生疼，忍不住叫了出来。天使抬起一只膝盖挤开Dean的双腿，顶到Dean迅速膨胀起来的裤裆。仿佛道歉一般，他轻轻抚摸着Dean的脸——这个动作深情得令人震惊——Dean后背的疼痛消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是另一个部位越来越兴奋。然后，Castiel吻了他。这是怎样的一个吻啊——它粗糙又混乱，却有着一种莫名其妙的温情，所以不能不说这是个愉快的吻。Dean很快气喘吁吁着回吻了他。

他们没有进行下一步举动。Castiel只是静静地亲吻着Dean，直到他完全平静下来；随后天使伸出两只手指落在Dean的额头，如字面意思地把Dean送回了床上。

这天夜里，Dean没有被噩梦烦扰。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

仿佛是被按下了单曲循环，地狱里一幕幕鲜血淋漓的画面赤裸裸地Dean的脑海中无休止地循环放映。  
Alastair击垮了Dean。Dean试着击垮Alastair，然后Alastair再次击垮了Dean。Dean身上的伤已然痊愈，但他精神上的崩溃愈演愈烈。他这才明白，原来他在地狱中的妥协正是第一个被打破的封印。Sam杀掉Alastair之后，Dean既心存感激又恐惧不已。Uriel是杀害天使的凶手。Castiel说，由Dean开启的事，必须也由Dean自己终结。

Dean感觉心底有些东西在不断分裂。他的意识正在破碎：他甚至无法让自己进行稳定持续的思考。他们已经有一阵子没猎魔了，因为Sam得尽自己最大的努力照顾他，但他连续几个小时去盯着一面墙的行为似乎让Sam身心俱疲。终于，Sam说他要离开几个小时，但会很快回来。Dean没费心去感激弟弟，尽管他认为自己理应道谢。

Dean不是很清楚Castiel什么时候来的，他只是刚刚意识到房间里忽然多了个人。“Cas，我做不到。”

一阵衣料摩擦的沙沙声之后，Castiel挨着他坐在床边。

“你让我——让我——”Dean说不下去了。

“我很抱歉。”Castiel简单地说。

Dean扭头盯着他，一股黑暗的愤怒直冲心脏。“你会抱歉？”他无视了Sam很快会回来的事实。“我想干你。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，声音里藏着几分警惕。“好。”

Dean激烈地吻住天使，将他压倒在床上，手脚麻利地扯开了他的风衣，西装和衬衫，接着三下两下拽掉自己的衣服，最后一把抓过润滑剂。Castiel顺从地躺在床上，用一双蓝得发暗的眼睛凝视着他，双手放松地搁在身体两侧，为配合Dean的动作分开双腿。Dean已经非常硬了，他甚至没时间来一点前戏，只是迫不及待地忙碌。而Castiel显然根本没进入状态，连半硬都算不上，任凭Dean用涂满润滑剂的手指来来回回地摆弄他。现在他已经不再看向Dean了，只是平静地盯着天花板。

然后Dean停下了手上的动作。

“我会弄伤你。”Dean说。比起一句陈述，他更像是突然悟到了这一点。

Castiel仍没有看他，只是淡淡地说，“你不会弄伤我。”

“我不会吗？”

过了一秒，Castiel终于望向了他，稍微有些困惑地问道，“如果你喜欢的话，我可以让自己流血。”

Dean震惊地盯着天使。这完全不是他想要的！

Castiel似乎不明白Dean为什么会这样震惊。他不确定地看着Dean，补充了一句，“你想要我流多少血都可以。”

Dean的欲望迅速消退下去。他对抗着想从房间逃走的冲动，肋骨像老虎钳子一样紧紧箍住了他的肺。他低头看着自己现在的样子：湿漉漉的手强硬地抓住Castiel的双腿，只是为了解决一己私欲。Dean勉强收集起身体里剩余的力气，把Castiel轻轻放回床上，在床单上擦了擦手，站起身来直接穿上长裤，看着旅馆房间的大门。

“你怎么了？”Castiel的声音从他身后传来。

Dean张了张嘴，试图湿润一下干涩的喉咙，让自己发得出声来。他转过身，面对着天使不解的脸。“我想要的是你，而不是一个任人摆布的娃娃。”他说，“我……我不想弄伤你。”仿佛还嫌自己表达得不够直率，“如果你不想和我做爱，”他艰难地说着，垂下视线，“就不要来找我。”

 

 

PART 1 END

TO BE UPDATED


	2. 第二章

Dean的余光里，Cas用他一贯的生硬动作从床上坐了起来，离开床垫朝他慢慢走近。

他在Dean面前停下了，赤身裸体，肌肤在月光下泛着微光，像一尾银色的大鱼。Dean无法把视线从Cas的身上移开，同时他也不想抬头去直视那双蓝眼睛。

“我不明白你在说什么。”Cas终于开口，“但是我想和你做爱，就像以前那样。”

这意味着什么？一个妥协吗？Dean询问地看着天使。

Cas似乎看穿了他的困惑，“你让我感到快乐。”

“但是我不确定你想要什么，”Dean缓缓说道，“非常不确定。”

Cas靠近一步，“你很在乎我的感受。这就是我想要的一切。”

这两句话在Dean空荡荡的胸腔中回响。显然，渴望舒适和安全是人类才有的想法。Dean真的不知道天使对待这些事情的感受，包括性爱。Cas会有类似于人类的感觉吗？

Dean觉得Cas是喜欢他的。他们之间有某种温暖的情感交换，而不单单是生理方面的互相取悦。但是他从来没有跟Cas真正探讨过这个问题，不是不想，而是不能。Dean没办法直接了当地说出心里话，他们甚至没有正式确定恋人关系。

“Cas，我知道……我知道你并不需要我的保护。但是我确实很关心你。”是的，关心，这大概是Dean能说出口的最接近‘爱’这个字眼的词了。

Cas屏住呼吸，随后轻轻地点了点头。“我等你说这句话已经等了很久。”他简单地说着，“我对你的关心并不比你对我的少。”

Dean不知道该如何回答，只觉心潮澎湃，泪水在刺痛眼球。但是他突然想到Sam很快会回来，于是拿起手机迅速发送了一条短信，虽然语气含糊但非常接近真相——“我找了点儿乐子，今晚你能再开个其他房间住吗？”

Sam几乎立即回复了短信，把Dean从‘用盯着墙壁掩饰脸红’的行为中解救出来——“祝你玩得开心。”

Dean把手机丢到床上，转头看向Cas。Cas仍在目不转睛地望着他，坦然地裸着身体，仿佛这并没有什么不对的地方。

Dean险些想提议“要不要在Sam的床上干一场，看他明天回来气炸的样子！”这大概是眼下最不合时宜的想法了，即使是Dean也清楚这一点。于是他什么都没说，只是走到Cas面前。

Cas稍微倾身便吻住了他，动作一如既往的温柔，从容不迫，仿佛在探究他嘴唇上的每道纹路。Dean看到Cas的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样缓缓落下，他也跟着闭上了眼睛，专心享受这个亲吻。

这次Cas把Dean仰面推到床上，手指摸索着去解开Dean的牛仔裤。他似乎花了些时间才找到拉链。但是一旦被他找到，他轻松地拉开了它们。

天使跨坐在Dean的腰上，拉起他的一只手按住自己性器。让Dean略感惊讶的是，天使很快就硬了。他顺从地用手指握住撸动，看到Cas的眼神停滞了一秒，然后身体向前迎合，一次次忘情地挺进Dean握紧的手中。

过了一会儿，Cas似乎恢复了一点意识。他抚摸着Dean半抬头的地方，从底部向上移动，一点点加大手指力度，正如Dean做的那样。这让Dean想起他是Cas唯一的性经历对象。Cas所做的一切，包括对于性事的认知，都是Dean亲力亲为地教他的。

Cas的手指很干燥，体温略低于Dean，稍一用力搓弄，Dean就情不自禁地哼出一声。他从半硬到完全勃起只用了不到一分钟时间，Cas全程盯着，像是想把这个逐渐充血的变化过程和它在他手心里的感受牢记于心。

接着Cas慵懒地眨了眨眼，问道，“你想不想要我？”

这句话带来的刺激犹如雷击。Dean一时间浑身热血沸腾，挣扎着没有彻底失去理智。“去拿润滑剂。”

Cas离开了Dean一秒，拿起那只小瓶子。

Dean急不可耐地伸手去抢，但是天使用一只手按住他的胸口，不容拒绝地把他按回床上——这是Cas第一次出于自己的意志反对Dean，而不是一味的顺服。这样的Cas甚至比百依百顺的时候更加性感，Dean大口喘着气，仰起头问道，“你还有别的事想做吗？”

“不。只是我无意中见过另外一种姿势，跟我们以前做的上下相反。”天使面不改色地说出这句话，让Dean硬得更厉害了。

“你想在上面？”

Cas点头。

Dean平躺着挪动身体，够到Cas手里的润滑剂。他用手指灵活地帮Cas扩张，慢慢进出湿热的入口。

Cas的喘息越来越急促，脸上的淡淡红晕以可见的速度蔓延。当Dean继续深入时，天使的喘息变成了毫不遮掩的呻吟。

Dean用尽量快的速度让第一只手指出入顺畅后，小心翼翼地添加进第二只手指。当他还在考虑还需要多久的时候，Cas忽然握住他的手腕，将手指带离身体——即使Dean惊讶地说了一声“等等！”也没起到任何作用——他充耳不闻地跨坐在Dean大腿上，调整位置对准，深呼吸一口气，猛地下降腰臀。

疼痛让Cas颤抖着收紧身体。Dean忙抓住他的腿把他扶正，不敢轻举妄动。幸好Cas及时运用他的天使魔法，把身体调整成最佳状态。他开始试探性地移动，逐渐找到规律之后，每一次的冲击都格外坚定有力。

天使就这样突然变成了他们性爱的主导者。他的眼神狂野不羁，愉悦地大声呻吟着，比Dean曾有过的任何床伴——包括一个美女摔跤手——都更难以驾驭。

床架随着Cas的动作不断摇晃，床头板一下下撞向墙壁。Dean在这种高强度的刺激下意识到自己坚持不了多久。他抬起一只手伸向天使硬处，试着给Cas增添一些快感，以免自己会早早地先高潮了。

结果Cas想也不想地打开了他的手。“别碰我！我喜欢现在这样。”他语气坚决地命令道。

Dean差点背过气去，他怎么能忘了天使平日里有多强势。“该死！Cas，你性感得要命！”

作为回报，Cas弯腰吻了吻Dean的嘴唇。他的身体比看起来更柔韧灵活，令Dean感到非常震惊。

不过Dean没震惊多久就把持不住地高潮了。他发誓他忍耐到了极限。尽管很不情愿，他还是不得不服从现实，在Cas把舌头伸进他嘴里搅动时疯狂地射了一次又一次。但是Cas不允许他离开，仍在他身上继续移动至高潮。

有些液体溅在Dean胸口。确定Cas在盯着，他用双手托起Cas腋窝，把他抬了起来。当他那个滑溜溜的小家伙滑出Cas的身体时，Cas喘出一口气，再次亲吻了他。那双蓝眼睛睁得很大，Dean发誓他看到里面有蓝色的闪电在闪烁。

Cas在Dean梦中给了他一个地址，他和Sam赶过去时却只找到了Jimmy。他看着Jimmy的眼睛，它们一如既往地如苍穹般湛蓝美丽。

但Cas不在那里。

 

 

 

Cas重新附身在Jimmy的身体里，但他身上有着说不出的变化。当Dean叫住他的时候，他的脸上只有冷漠。

“Dean，在离开的这段时间里，我搞清楚了一件事。我服务于天堂，而不是人类。当然也不服务于你。”

Dean以为这次谈话之后Cas再也不会主动出现了，除非是过来对他发号施令，希望他乖乖听命于天堂。换句话说，双方都得穿着衣服。

并不是说Dean在一心想着这事儿——眼下Sam被锁在Bobby家的地下室，该死的恶魔血瘾让他失去了理智。Dean不想思考作为一个兄长他有多失败，竟然让Sam瞒着他堕落到这种地步。

Dean待在汽车废弃场里，企图用大醉一场来阻挡Sam的尖叫。他喝得不够多，当Cas突然出现在距离他大约三英尺的地方时，他吓得魂儿都快飞了。

Dean恼怒地瞪了天使一眼。

而下一秒，Cas狠狠吻住了他。他吻得疯狂而激情，比起之前那些轻巧斯文的、带有探究性质的吻，现在的Cas仿佛化身成一只拼命争夺食物的野兽。但是当Dean推开他时，他立即后退了一段距离。

“我以为你不愿意为我服务？”Dean嘲讽地说着，把手放在Cas的胸口。

“我没有为你服务。”Cas冷冷地说。“你想不想和我做爱？”

Dean欲言又止，最后还是说了句“你走吧”。

不到一秒，Cas便消失了。

 

 

 

接下来发生了一连串惊天动地的大事。

Dean认识的Cas终于回来了。他驱逐了Zachariah，解救了Dean，但是没来得及阻止Sam。

Lucifer被释放了。

Dean是Michael的容器。

Sam离开了。实际上，Dean也赞同两个人应该分开。

Cas在寻找一个既不肯主动出现也不关心世界安危的上帝。除了对Dean咆哮之外，Cas从不看他的眼睛。

Dean怀疑世界末日就在眼前。

 

 

 

“你在哪儿？”Cas在电话里问道。

Dean叹了口气，“在一个小镇的汽车旅馆。”

“你的描述不够准确。我需要一个街道名称，或者至少是小镇的名字。”他听上去很恼火。

“这重要吗？”Dean无精打采地问。他刚喝了一瓶龙舌兰，因为他需要喝。手上伤口隐隐作痛，这是他在上次猎魔时受的伤。自从Sam离开之后，他就重复着猎魔，喝酒，酒醒后继续猎魔的机械生活。

Cas犹豫了一下。“求你了，告诉我吧。”

Dean只好从床上坐起来，报给他地址。

话音刚落，Cas就出现在房间中央，手中仍握着手机。他打量了房间的每个角落，唯独不看Dean，仿佛旅馆的西部装修风格更加有趣。

这给了Dean时间去思考Cas上次说的话，那些苦苦寻找上帝却一无所获的话。Dean越想越气。不知从什么时候开始，他和Cas之间原本在逐步酝酿的温存甜蜜都被那些没完没了的糟心事儿取代了。“你还好么，Cas？”他关切地问，“找我有事吗？”

这句话仿佛触发到了什么。Cas朝坐在床上的Dean走来，开始慢慢脱下身上衣服。先是风衣，然后是西装，最后是贴身衣裤。他的动作优雅从容，仿佛他在做的事情和色情毫无关系。当他赤身裸体地跪在Dean脚边时，Dean还衣衫整齐。

Cas盯着Dean的双眼，一只手缓缓拉下他的牛仔裤拉链。

“该死！”Dean咒骂了一声，抬起身子，让Cas能拽下他的牛仔裤和内裤。不过天使在扯下衣服的过程中停下了，对那双挡住裤子的长筒靴不高兴地皱眉。

Dean忍不住被逗笑了。Cas给了他少许微笑，开始解其中一只长靴的扣带。Dean去对付另一只。

不到一分钟，他的腰部以下已经全部脱光了。Cas低头含住他的半硬处，缓缓咽下，他能感觉到自己是如何一英尺一英尺地滑进天使的喉咙深处。他情不自禁地呻吟出声。Cas没有看他，只是顺从地垂下双眼，长长的睫毛在脸颊上扫出两小片阴影。

没过多久Dean就觉得欲望像刚煮开的水一样沸腾高涨。虽然两个人好久没做了，但是Cas用唇舌取悦他的样子仍然和从前一样火辣得要命。他想都没想就把Cas从地板上拉起来，将他仰面推到床垫上。

Cas半推半就地躺在Dean身下，“我是不是做错了——”

“不，你是完美的。”Dean用拇指和食指摁住Cas的下巴，阻止天使说下去。“我太爱你了(I fucking love you)……”他一边亲吻那双湿漉漉的嘴唇一边说，“我太爱干你了(I love fucking you)。”这才是他真正想说的。

等、等一下！他刚说出去了？？？

上帝啊！

Cas眯起眼睛盯着Dean，神情困惑，像只天真的猫。

Dean没解释，只是继续亲吻他，从耳垂到颈窝，一路向下，一直吻到他的敏感部位。他想用凶猛的攻势阻止Cas去思考刚才Dean说了什么。不过这样做有效果吗？万一天使和人类不同，可以一边干那事儿一边思考呢？

实际上，Dean发现Cas发出了一些相当精彩的声音。比如几句含糊不清的以诺语和一些难以言喻的嗯嗯啊啊。当Dean将一只手指按进他后方时，他直接叫了一声。

Dean感觉很欣慰，性爱果然是化解尴尬和转移注意力的正确做法。他吮吸着Cas的勃起，同时那只手指继续进出，Cas已经完全说不出话来了。

Dean转身去拿润滑剂。当他回来时，Cas目不转睛地盯着他，“我能让你感到快乐吗？”

Dean愣了一秒，然后坐在Cas的双腿之间，一只手落在他的腿上。“当然。”

听到这个回答，天使明显比刚才放松了不少。如果这是一道考试题的话，那么Dean填对了答案。他涂好润滑剂，将两只手指推进天使体内，“我能让你感到快乐吗？”他用取笑的口气问道。

让他意外的是，Cas给了他一个温暖的笑容。“超出了你应该让我感到的快乐。”

这句话是什么意思？Dean听不太懂。但是Cas看起来确实很快乐，那么一切都好。

Cas将双腿像一个大写的M一样打开，把自己完全暴露在Dean面前。Dean立即感到口干舌燥，忍不住咽了咽口水滋润喉咙。用“诱惑”来形容已是不够，不过眼下Dean也想不出什么好词了，只知道Cas在等待他，邀请他。

他的两只手指让Cas身体微微战栗。当添加到第三只的时候，Cas焦急地朝他咆哮，“快点！”

Dean大笑着冲了进去。这次他用了一种近似野蛮的速度，所有猎魔受的伤都消失了，只剩下从股间蔓延至上的快感。Cas的双腿环住Dean的腰，配合他的冲力。他极度渴望地凝视着Dean，让Dean一次比一次进入得更深。

天使很快就高潮了，气喘吁吁地把头落在枕头上。Dean紧跟其后。

Cas蜷缩着用毛毯把自己裹成一团。“我能留下么，Dean？”

“当然能。”Dean疲惫地说着，一头栽倒在Cas枕边睡着了。

 

 

 

当Cas说再也没有别人能帮他困住Raphael的时候，Dean终于全他吗明白了。不过他什么都没说，直到他们合力把Raphael扔进熊熊燃烧的火圈里。

看着Cas对Raphael大发雷霆，Dean感觉到一股油然而生的骄傲。解决完这件事之后，他把Cas带回汽车旅馆，想跟Cas谈一谈。

Dean坐在床上，不知道如何说起。明明想说的话已经到了嘴边，却怎么也开不了口。

Cas走过来吻了吻他，然后慢慢跪下，一只手隔着牛仔裤轻轻按摩Dean的裆部。

“等一下。”Dean突然说。

Cas停下手中动作，抬起一双蓝眼睛望向Dean。

Dean从天使的眼睛里捕捉到一丝恐惧和困惑，只能继续说下去，“我想我们需要谈谈。呃，你能坐下吗？”

Cas顺从地坐在Dean旁边。

“有些事情，我想跟你说清楚。你不需要取悦我，Cas。我想要你在我身边，想要你……呃。”Dean说不下去了，说出那些话比在心里琢磨更难。

天使只是默默地凝视着他。

Dean盯着墙上一块污迹，匆匆说完了剩下的话。“你不需要用做爱来让我高兴、允许你待在我身边、帮助你、和你做朋友。我知道你觉得你一无所有，除了这个再也不能给我别的东西，但你是为了救我才会背叛天堂和你的同族。是我害得你被其他天使孤立，我向你道歉。但是——该死，你现在是我的家人，Cas！无论你做出什么选择，我都不会赶你走。哪怕我们不再亲热。”他深深地吸了一口气，“你真的不必为了讨好我而跟我做爱，Cas。”

说完之后，房间陷入一片沉默。

Dean听见一声轻微的哽咽。他转过头，竟然看到Cas——Cas在哭。

天使的眼睛像两颗湿润的蓝水晶，慢慢涌出了泪。那些眼泪顺着他的脸颊无声流淌，一滴滴从下巴落下。他没有看Dean，只是凝视着远处的墙，搁在腿上的双手微微蜷起，手心向上。

Dean一向认为Winchester家的人轻易不落泪。但是当这条规矩被不可避免地打破时，他就得想办法解决。于是他一把抓住天使的肩膀，把他拖进一个拥抱中。

Cas的身体僵住了，硬生生被拉过来时差点撞翻了Dean。然而一旦Dean展开双臂将他完全抱进怀里，让他把头靠在自己肩上，他立刻失去了力气，失声痛哭起来。哭得那么厉害，整个人都被这剧烈的抽泣所震动。

Dean能感觉到温热的泪水一滴滴落进他的脖子，但他除了紧紧抱住这具不断颤抖的身躯之外不知道还能做些什么。他被Cas的反应震惊了，不清楚这家伙在一副“我可是个天使”的苦修士外表下究竟隐藏着多少不为人知的情感。

天使哭得那么悲伤，仿佛他的心被打碎了。但是他什么都不肯说，Dean无法给予安慰，只好抱着他，默默等待这场泪水的暴风雨停歇。

Cas终于平静了下来，带着体温的吐息拂过Dean脖颈。与其说他是倚在Dean的身上，倒不如说他在紧紧抓住Dean不放。

Cas的呼吸逐渐变得深沉和悠长，像是睡着了。不过Dean从来没见过Cas睡觉，他不知道天使能不能睡眠。“你想跟我说说到底发生了什么事吗？”他终于问道。

“不想。”Cas的嗓音听起来比平时更加沙哑。

Dean很想问出点儿什么，但他很快放弃了。明显天使已经精疲力尽，这跟他能不能睡着没太大关系。

Dean想蜷缩在Cas身边，想和他睡在一张床上，为他提供慰藉。

Dean没真正爱过几个人，但一旦爱上必倾尽全部感情。也许，仅仅是也许，此时此刻充斥着他胸口的那股温暖而坚定的情感，就是他对Cas的爱。这跟他对Sam的爱——即使两人大吵一架之后分开了，他仍然爱Sam——截然不同，更接近他几年前喜欢过的一个叫做Cassie的姑娘。对他而言，“我太爱你了(I fucking love you)”和“我太爱干你了(I love fucking you)”都比较真，可能后者要更真一些。

Dean的一只手仍停留在Cas背上，于是用另一只手抚摸着他的脸。“总有一天你会告诉我一切。要么你自己说，要么我把你扔进圣油火圈里等你说。”

Cas眨了眨眼睛，似乎尝到了Dean话里的戏弄味道。他轻轻笑了笑，笑容里仍带有一丝悲伤。“对不起。”

“得了，省省吧！”Dean咧嘴一笑。他完全不明白Cas为什么要道歉，所以他做出了一个决定。“你愿意的话，可以留在这里过夜。”他顿了顿，“穿着衣服的那种过夜。还有，我不知道天使能不能睡着，但是你不要整夜盯着我，可以么？”

“我愿意留下。”Cas安静地回答，“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean忍住想抱怨Cas太见外的冲动，回答道，“随时效劳。”

 

 

 

这次之后，Cas似乎重新变回了那个Dean所认识的天使。

（“我大约和被你随口称之为尘埃的东西同龄，毕竟我在一旁亲眼见证了地球是怎样形成的。诚然，你所见到的这片尘埃在当时尚未存在。它最初只是大自然创造的岩石，历经风雨冲刷和岁月打磨，使之分崩离析——你为什么在笑，Dean？”

有时候Dean真是太喜欢Cas的呆板了。）

——就是Cas被上司强行召回天堂之前的样子。

让人透不过气的紧张感终于消失了，取而代之的是一种幸福的轻松，围绕在Dean周围。

Castiel，那个天使，再次拯救了Dean。自从把注意力放在Cas身上之后，他终于不再因考虑Sam的事而陷入疯狂。虽然不足以让Dean彻底摆脱忧虑，但至少让他少受几分煎熬。

Dean只身来到华盛顿，住在一间破旧阴暗的汽车旅馆里。房间墙角的霉斑多到碍眼，但至少床单和毛巾还算干净。

猎魔很顺利。撒把盐烧掉，这就是猎人的面包加黄油[比喻基本生计]。

铃声响起。Dean拿起手机，在屏幕上看到Cas的号码，马上接了起来。“嗨。”

“你在哪儿？”

Dean报出地址和房间号码。

一秒钟后，天使出现在房间中央，头发和肩膀上都是干燥的砂砾，让人联想到沙丘。

“你去撒哈拉兜了一圈？”Dean问道。

Cas看起来颇为吃惊，“你是怎么知道的？”

Dean把砂砾从天使的肩膀掸掉，“我就是这么聪明。”

Cas的表情变成了没来由的宠溺。“你当然很聪明。”他靠过来索要一个吻，Dean自然乐意奉献。

唇齿相缠间，Cas吻得更深了，慢慢将上半身压在Dean身上，双手徘徊在他的腰间。Dean很快就有了反应，呼吸愈加浑浊。自从上次Cas崩溃痛哭之后，他们还没有做过。

“呃，你准备好了么？”Dean不确定地问。

Cas靠在Dean肩上点了点头，在他耳边温情地低语道，“我们可以交换体位么？”

不等Dean回答，他又匆匆说了下去，“我知道这对人类来说意义重大，被进入的一方代表服从，甚至女性化，但是我——”

“嘿！嘿！”Dean打断了Cas的喋喋不休。稍微拉开一段距离，看着他的脸。

Cas脸上的表情既犹豫又紧张。

“我们当然可以交换。我喜欢以前那样，你知道吗？我喜欢做Top。但是Bottom也可以。”Dean耐心地回答。“因为我喜欢和你做爱的感觉。”他又补充了一句，只是为了让自己的话更有说服力。

Cas点点头，表示他明白了，然后不着痕迹地舔了一下嘴唇。

Dean脱下自己衣服。微凉的空气接触到赤裸的肌肤，让他冒出几片鸡皮疙瘩。他走回床边，顺手拿来润滑剂。上床之后他大方地伸展双腿抬起膝盖，把润滑剂递给Cas，“好好帮我做准备，明白么？我那儿可是相当紧。”

Cas扬起一侧眉毛作为回答。他用润滑剂充分地滋润好手指，然后慢慢用一只手指按进那个狭小的入口，同时亲吻着Dean的膝盖。

他的动作轻柔得令人惊讶，先是用指腹推平边缘的褶皱，接着慢慢深入。他因精神高度集中而微微皱眉，专心致志地关注着Dean的反应，导致整个过程都没多少情色的成分在里面，更多的是小心翼翼。

“别紧张，我没那么脆弱。”Dean轻松地说。

“我被天堂驱逐了，Dean。如果你受伤的话，我不知道现在的荣光够不够治愈你。”

Dean叹了口气，一把从Cas手中抢过润滑剂，亲自动手。他用两只手指进行准备工作，直到他认为自己已经进入状态。

天使在一旁手足无措地看着Dean做这些事，呼吸越来越急促。没多久，他的生理欲望被彻底勾起，甚至开始不知不觉地随着Dean的节奏抚摸自己。

Dean得意地笑了笑，翻过身来改成跪趴在床上的姿势，扭头看着Cas。

Cas惊讶地张开了嘴，一双蓝眼睛微微睁大。

“这个姿势能容易一些。”Dean解释着，仿佛看穿了Cas在想什么。“来吧，让我们正式开始。”

没一会儿，Dean感觉一只手落在他的后背，另一只手抚摸着他的屁股。当Cas终于进入之后，Dean有那么一分钟感觉到灼烧的疼痛，但很快变成了强烈的快感。他发现Cas的尺寸并不比他小，跟他的两只手指更是没法比。一英寸一英寸缓慢进入时带来的皮肤贴合感，让他觉得充实和兴奋。他开始有意识地收紧，在听见天使发出呻吟声时情不自禁地微笑。

Cas向后撤出，然后再次有条不紊地挺进。他的速度足以让Dean发出难以自控的呻吟，又远远不够达到高潮。

“快点。”Dean低声说。

Cas俯身吻了吻Dean肩胛骨中央的一小片皮肤，没有马上加速，“你让我感觉不可思议。”

Dean有些意外。实际上Cas从来不在做爱时夸奖他，像是不知道该怎么开口。Dean忍不住猜测，这家伙其实是在说情话方面不得要领。

“你也一样，但是你得再快一些。”Dean再次要求道。

Cas这才开始真正地投入进去。他迅速而有力地进出，攻势狂野，让Dean想起他上次采取骑乘姿势的样子。看来即使失去了治愈能力，天使该有的力量和耐力也丝毫不减。只要再稍微放纵一点，恐怕Dean就会觉得疼了。

最初的不适感早已烟消云散，两个人很快找到了最恰当的节拍。汗水顺着脖颈流过胸口，床架剧烈晃动，他们就像两只激烈争斗的公狮子。在十几次的来回之后，Cas撞到了Dean的敏感点。从他之后就再没有放过那里的动作来看，他的确注意到了Dean在那一瞬间的剧烈反应。

Dean怀疑Cas会不会觉得震惊，在说完那些“被进入的一方代表服从，甚至女性化”之类的鬼话之后，他这样一个以硬汉自居的男人竟然还愿意在他身下做bottom。

但是管他呢！Dean知道这样会很爽，并且事实证明他是对的。他几乎没法腾出一只手握住自己的家伙，因为失去双手支撑身体的后果就是他会如字面意思地被干得趴下。接连不断的抽插让快感堆积得越来越高，他大口喘着粗气。“该死——”他大声咒骂道，坚硬的性器在床单上摩擦，但此时此刻他渴望的并不是前面的刺激。

Cas伸手绕过Dean的腰，握住他的勃起。快感如同电流一样爬上他的脊柱，他几乎马上就射在了床单上，天使也差不多在一分钟之后抵达高潮。

当裹着湿滑津液的性器抽离身体时，Dean稍微觉得有点痒。Cas气喘吁吁地躺在他身边，床板随着动作发出吱嘎响声。

Dean从枕头上抬起头来看着天使的脸，看到他在沉思。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Dean问道。

Cas轻轻点了点头。

“那么下次还想来？”

Cas垂下视线，脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕。“我喜欢以前的体位，你在我里面。”说完，他的脸红得更厉害了，看起来甚至有些羞耻，让Dean惊讶地说不出话。“是的，非常喜欢。”他难为情地说。

Dean清了清嗓子。“没问题。无意评判。我是说，刚才你表现不错，显然我也很喜欢。”他对Cas灿烂一笑，希望能减轻一些天使对想做bottom的羞耻。

数种情绪混合在Cas脸上一闪而过，快得让Dean来不及解读。不过他终于放松了下来。

Dean盯着Cas的脸，研究了整整一分钟。天使的蓝眼睛纯净得像一块儿冰，让他无论如何也没法把这个‘性趣问答’活动进行下去了。于是他决定转移话题。

“我能随便问你个问题吗，Cas？”

“问吧。”

“到底发生了什么事？当Raphael……”Dean抬手比划了一个抹脖子的动作，“你明白我想表达什么吧？”

Cas叹了口气。“Jimmy死了。”

Dean想起了Jimmy的妻女。“我很遗憾。”

“我在一片草地中间醒来。”Cas注视着他，“我一直让Jimmy的灵魂处于混沌状态。他不知道我们的事，也不清楚一切。有些天使会让附身的容器保持清醒，这样容器的主人就能以自己的心智得知周围情况。但我觉得那样很残忍，只能眼睁睁看着发生的事，却什么也做不了。人类的心智不是为了让天使利用而存在，所以我选择让Jimmy进入深度睡眠。这副身体感觉像是我自己拥有的。”他顿了顿，“在我们做爱的时候，这里只有我。”

尽管Cas的话里有几分沉重，但不得不承认，这也是Dean极力想询问又开不了口的话题。

“我只想要你。”Dean说。

Cas点点头。“我知道。”他缓慢地眨了眨眼，“那么，我也能问你一个问题吗？”

“有话就说(shoot的字面意思是射击，这里是口语里的‘说’)。”

Cas楞了一下，不过很快联系上下文弄懂了Dean的意思。“你会跟Sam和好吗？”

Dean把脸埋进枕头。“不知道。”他在枕头里嗡嗡地说。

“你们在一起的时候会更强大。”

“前提是我得信任他。”Dean抬起头来，“但是现在我还做不到，所以最好分开。”

Cas没有回答，只是默默蜷缩在Dean身边。两个人的腿亲密地缠在一起，难舍难分。

 

 

 

Zachariah做的事情越来越混蛋了，竟然把Dean送到了五年后的世界。Dean在亲眼见证了这个世界有多糟糕之后痛下决心，决不让这个‘未来’成为他的未来，也不能成为Sam和Cas的未来。

当被Cas救到路边，听他说“我们有一个约定”时，Dean忍不住大笑，上前跟他的天使接吻，然后毫不犹豫地给冷战多日的弟弟打电话。

在那个可怕的未来世界里，Dean迎接的第一个打击就是Lucifer如同糟蹋廉价西装一般地随意使用Sam的身体，而第二个打击，是他见到了另一个Cas：一名更老，更疲惫，更愤世嫉俗的前天使。

在失去荣光的Cas若无其事地通知那帮姑娘们纵欲狂欢要推迟之后，Dean忍无可忍地质问他究竟发生了什么事。他只是凑到Dean面前，嬉皮笑脸地说，“还有什么可说的呢，时间会让我们每个人都堕落成婊子(whore)，不是吗？”

但同样地，这个放荡堕落的Cas，失去信仰后什么都不在乎的Cas，跟着冷酷的领袖Dean义无反顾地走向了死亡。

 

 

 

Sam和Dean终于……好吧，终于又变回了从前的Sam和Dean。

几次“不费吹灰之力”的猎魔（包括一名踪影难觅的反基督徒，一个拿他们开涮的Gabriel假冒成的恶作剧精灵）之后，形势终于变得顺利起来。

目前Dean还没对Sam挑明他跟Cas的关系。再加上Cas在卧室（通常Dean会跟Sam借口他约到个姑娘，要另开一间房）之外又对Dean完全是一副公事公办的态度，让两人表面上看起来和从前无异。

Dean能看到Cas的压力越来越大了。虽然他仍没有放弃寻找上帝，但他的希望正随着一次次的失败而逐渐消磨。Dean曾经提起过那么一两次（他不是故意的），但他真的很怀疑上帝是不是还存在于这个世界。

躲避天使的追踪变得越来越艰难。天使们学会了耍诈，利用普通人类充当间谍。通常他们会选择愿意相信天启故事的宗教狂热者，那种人对“上帝需要这两名特定的人类”这种鬼话深信不疑。

这天Dean和Sam正在酒吧喝酒，巩固他们之间的兄弟感情。两人喝得稍微有点儿多，摇摇晃晃地朝停车场走去。前一秒Dean还在对着夜空傻乐，后一秒他就撞到了一个陌生人身上。那人看起来是个五十岁上下的普通工人，但Dean知道，他是个天使。

果然，那人向前伸出一只发光的手，用吟诵圣诗的肃穆口吻说道，“Michael对你们委以重任。”

‘Cas！快来弗吉尼亚的乔伊酒吧！’Dean在脑海中大叫着，同时跌跌撞撞地远离着那名天使。他朝Sam瞥了一眼——谢天谢地！Sam反应比他快多了，已经割破手掌，准备用血在路面上画出驱逐印。

天使朝Dean上前一步。Dean发现自己大部分的身体动不了了，仿佛天使把他变成了一座雕像。

就在这个紧要关头，Cas从天而降。他左手紧握一把天使之刃，抬起右手隔空推向那名天使。天使像是被一股看不见的力量击中，蹒跚着连连后退。

Cas将天使之刃从左手换到右手，朝他低吼着威胁道：“你休想带走他们中的任何一个。”

天使皱了皱眉，接着却换上了一副嘲讽的嘴脸。他轻蔑地说，“原来是你啊，Castiel——Dean Winchester的荡妇(slut)。当初Zachariah可没想到你会那么享受。”

这时Sam画完了驱逐咒的最后一笔，他猛地将满是鲜血的手掌拍向地面。在一道刺眼的强光中，Cas和那个混蛋天使的身影变得模糊，很快消失不见了。

Dean几乎直接跪在了地上，Sam勉强扶着他。“老弟，你连Cas也给驱逐了——”

“等我们脱身之后再给他打电话，”Sam说，“快离开这里，可能还有更多天使在附近。”

他们爬进黑斑羚，以八十迈的保守车速离开现场。

Dean让Sam开车，自己一遍遍地给Cas打电话，但是所有的电话都转进了语音信箱。Dean记得Cas知道怎么接电话和发信息，Sam已经耐心地教会了他。但Dean不确定Cas能记得查看语音信箱。所以他没有留言，只是一遍遍地拨打，再一遍遍地挂断。

“Dean，我确定他没事。”Sam安慰地说，“他之前就告诉过我们，遇到危险直接用驱逐咒把那些天使赶走，不用顾忌他。”

Dean点点头，“是啊，我知道他说过。”他把手机塞回口袋。“该死的天使！”他泄气地靠向副驾靠背，伸直双腿，咽了下口水湿润干涩的喉咙。

那个天使竟敢把Cas称为“Dean的荡妇”——好吧，Dean多少能想到，那些混蛋即使不知道他跟Cas的关系，也能用这种肮脏的字眼侮辱他。这种侮辱暗示了Cas是在自甘堕落，竟然喜欢上一个比他们天使低一个等级的泥猴子。这种牵扯上性的侮辱基本上是幼稚的代名词，是一种是非不分的谩骂诋毁。

但那句“当初Zachariah可没想到你会那么享受”是什么意思？并且那个天使看着Cas时流露出的鄙夷，仿佛Cas比泥土还要低贱。不，他不仅仅是鄙夷，还彻头彻尾地觉得Cas恶心。

当时Cas正挡在兄弟俩身前保护他们，Dean看不到他的脸，看到的只有Cas握住天使之刃的手。骨节因用力而显得微微发白，看起来优雅美丽。

Cas不接电话。

Dean对现在的情形一无所知，但心里总觉得有些不对劲。他安静地坐了一会儿，又从口袋里拿出手机，再次拨打Cas的号码。

Sam在驾驶座位上看到了Dean的行为，什么都没说，只是叹了口气。Dean没多想，认为Sam应该很了解自己哥哥的保护欲能有多强。

Dean把手机放在耳边，等待转入语音信箱的提示，另一只手不耐烦地敲着大腿。听到提示音之后挂断，然后再次拨出，再挂断，周而复始。

不知过了多久，手机那头总算传来了电话被接起来的咔哒声。

“你好，Dean。”

“Cas！”Dean急切地问道，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，但我现在需要确定没有天使在跟踪我。等我确认安全之后再打给你。”

话音刚落，Cas就挂断了通话。

Dean放心地叹了口气，感觉心头的紧张感少了几分。

“他没事吧？”Sam一边开车一边问。

Dean点点头，放下那颗悬了好久的心。“没事，他说确定安全之后会再打回来。”

他看到Sam露出一个安心的微笑，放松下来。显然Sam很喜欢Cas，甚至跟他同样担心Cas的安危。这让Dean很高兴，不过他可不会开口承认。

“出了州界再叫醒我好吗？”Dean问道，重重跌进座位——这是在黑斑羚里最舒服的坐姿。

Sam点点头，继续开车。

 

 

 

两天之后，Cas给Dean打来电话。

“我能见你吗？”他一上来就直接问道，连惯有的“你好”都没有。

Dean脚上靴子刚脱掉一只，听到这话一下子从床上坐了起来。他看了一眼Sam，Sam正坐在另一张床上用笔记本浏览案件，找出那些有可能可能是他们的活儿的案子。二十分钟前他们才来到这家汽车旅馆，打算休息过夜。

“呃，好啊。”Dean报给Cas一串地址，“十分钟之后我们在前台见面好吗？”

Cas挂断了电话。

“我去跟Cas见个面，看看他怎么样了，然后去酒吧玩会儿。”Dean若无其事地说着，朝他们路过时看到的那家酒吧的大致方向扬了扬下巴。

Sam头也不抬地问道，“打算开哪间房？”

“得了吧，Sammy，就算我很招姑娘们喜欢，也不一定次次都手到擒来——”

“Dean，我不傻。”Sam打断了Dean的话，从笔记本后面抬头望着他。


	3. 第三章

“好吧，但你确实做过傻事。”Dean重新系上靴子的鞋带，想对Sam含糊过去。

Sam摆出一个贱兮兮的表情。“一个月之前我就发现了，Dean。你说你在酒吧约到一个姑娘，但你并没有整夜跟她们在一起。有一半时候你说你去了女孩住处，其实你也根本就没去。还有，即使没给Cas打电话、发短信或发邮件，你也能‘恰好’知道他在做什么。还有，你看着他的眼神。我他吗不瞎，Dean。更不用提你甚至都不再跟女招待调情了。”

即使弯着腰的姿势十分尴尬，Dean也呆住不动了，“呃……”

Sam翻了个白眼。“去做些开心的事吧。开完房之后把房号发给我。”

好吧，距离上次Sam支持他约炮的时候已经过去相当一段时间了。“你没觉得不自在吗？”

“你瞒着我我才会不自在。得了吧，Dean，难道你觉得我是个恐同的人吗？”

Dean被激怒了，厉声喝道，“你想到哪儿去了？我是说，我跟Cas在一起会让你不自在吗！”他系好鞋带后站起身来，抓起皮夹克。

Sam深深地叹了口气。“不，我没觉得不自在。”他顿了顿，又问道，“你爱他吗？”

Dean瞠目结舌地瞪着他，然后移开了视线。真相在他的心里翻来覆去，最后冲口而出一句“不知道，也许吧”。

Sam做了个深呼吸。“去吧，玩得开心点儿，替我向Cas问好。”他简单地说，之后便安静了。

Dean犹豫了一会儿，最终还是点点头。“回见。”

 

 

 

旅馆的夜班服务员直接给了Dean第二把房间钥匙，问都没问一句。

新房间是一间大床房，七十年代风格的蹩脚装潢，跟兄弟俩之间开的那个标准间差不多。Dean虚掩上门，来到旅馆外面，靠在黑斑羚上等待Cas。他没有烟瘾，但现在突然想来上一根。手头没有烟实在太糟了。

一阵翅膀带动的风声宣布Cas到了。他看起来有些烦躁，头发乱得像是刚被疾驰的车窗外的大风吹过一样，甚至没等Dean传达Sam的问候就急匆匆地吻了上去，仿佛这是他生命中最重要的事。

Cas整个人压在Dean身上，Dean能感觉到天使的硬处顶着他。如果Sam在偷看的话，那他可是能大饱眼福了。Cas充满色情意味地深吻着Dean，缠绵而撩人。然后他的嘴唇移到Dean耳边，低吼道，“上我！”

“到房间去。”Dean差点招架不住，用尽最后一丝理智回答。他推了推Cas的胸口，Cas好不容易才给了他一点儿空间；他立刻拽起Cas的手，冲向那个没上锁的房间。半路上Cas似乎意识到了Dean要把他带到哪儿，于是伸出一只手指点了一下他的额头，接着两人瞬间站在房间当中。

“哇哦，老兄——”Dean刚想对天使大发一番感慨，马上就被再次吻住了。这次Cas吻得更加绝望和不顾一切，强烈的感情冲得他甚至站立不稳。如此狂热的吻让Dean险些窒息，满脑子都是天使湿润诱人的双唇。

当初Zachariah可没想到你会那么享受。Dean心中没来由地响起了那句话。

Cas揪住Dean的皮夹克一把扯掉，用几乎是撕开的方式粗暴处理着里面的衬衫。他的手掌胡乱抚摸着Dean的腹部，顺着肋骨推上去，这种毫无章法又极度渴望的亲热方式蹭得Dean的乳头都有点儿疼。

但Cas只是猛地一拽Dean的贴身底衫，接着迫切地转向下面的裤子。硬邦邦的牛仔裤甚至逼得Cas发出愤怒的咆哮声。他离开Dean的嘴唇，单膝跪下，迅速解开并甩掉两只靴子，然后毫不犹豫地脱掉了Dean的牛仔裤和底裤。

现在Dean已经一丝不挂，Cas还衣衫完整。他高效率地脱掉自己衣服，没有浪费半秒钟时间。

趁着这个空当，Dean从皮夹克的内兜里拿出润滑剂，但是突然有一股奇怪的感觉在扭曲他的内脏。

Zachariah没想到你会那么享受。

他努力想把这句话赶出大脑。

Cas一只手扶上Dean赤裸的胸膛，将他按倒在床上，从他手中抢过润滑剂，打开瓶盖后将液体涂在手指上，朝自己后方探去。他抬起一只膝盖抵着Dean的勃起摩擦，Dean也腾出一只手来照顾对方硬处。这让Cas的动作停顿了半秒，双眼倏沉淀成深蓝色。他没有看Dean的眼睛，而是盯着他充血的兴奋部位。

Zachariah没想到你会那么……

“Cas，停下。”

“为什么要停？”Cas朝Dean吼道，并没有如他所愿地停止。

“那句话是什么意思？”Dean突然没头没脑地问道。

显然Cas听懂了Dean指的是什么。“那不重要。”他安静地回答，并没有假装听不懂。

“我认为很重要。”Dean厉声说道，那种不对劲的感觉越来越强烈。“为什么他要说‘Zachariah没想到你会那么享受’？”

Cas畏缩了。

Dean从床上坐起来，轻轻扶着Cas。Cas从身体里抽回手指，默默坐在床边，垂下肩膀，不敢直视Dean的眼睛。

目前Dean仍半硬着。但即使天使的裸体让他血脉贲张，他还是在逐渐冷静下来。

“那句话什么意思？”他又问了一遍。

Cas终于抬起一双蓝眼睛，恳求地望向他。“Dean，求你不要问了。”

不知怎的，这反而坚定了Dean问到底的决心。“告诉我。”

Cas咽了下口水，张开嘴想说话，但是又闭上了。他再次吞咽了一下，这才用颤抖而低沉的嗓音回答，“Zachariah曾命令我引诱你，以此保持你对天堂的忠诚。”

震惊像冲击波一样在Dean的胸腔中炸开，直冲心脏。他像是突然被人从梦中打醒了一样，面对迎面而来的巨大信息量一时间找不到头绪。

所以说，Cas一直以来——一直以来都只是为了天堂的利益才跟他做爱？为了让他当个顺从的小兵，把对父亲的忠心耿耿转移到天堂上面？

Dean感到胸口一阵恶心。他一次次回溯他们有过的性事，想起Cas对他示爱时的那些笨拙和不自然。愤怒迅速取代了恶心。Dean如此笃定地认为他一点点地爱上了Cas，而Cas只是为了让他归顺天堂才和他亲热——

但是，Cas自己却在反抗天堂——

他毅然选择站在Dean这边，反抗自己的命运。

之前Dean问Cas是否心甘情愿时，他犹豫了那么多次。是啊，Cas是个忠诚的战士，自然会执行上级发布的任何命令，包括跟Dean发生性关系。Cas没有选择的余地，他被告知必须分开双腿满足Dean，无论Dean想对他做什么都要无条件承受。

——告诉我，我要怎么做才能让你开心。

这是Cas最初跟他上床时说的话。这句话跟欲望无关，跟爱情无关，因为Cas只是在执行命令。

——你想对我做什么都可以，我想要你开心。

他想对Cas做什么都可以，他就这么强暴了Cas。事到如今，他不知道还能用什么别的词来形容他对Cas做的事……

天使的蓝眼睛里充满恐惧，但Dean只是震惊地盯着他。当过去一整年的所有记忆在脑海中迅速回放，他发现那些甜蜜得令人心碎的回忆统统被改写得面目全非。

——我是不是惹你生气了？

这是Dean阻止Cas取悦他时Cas脱口而出的困惑。他如此在意Dean的感受，在意得超出了他该在意的程度。

——悉听尊便。

当Dean问Cas他是否能碰他时，Cas给他这样一个毫不含糊的回答，可他当时的眼神却在飘忽不定。在Dean第一次真正进入他时，他眼中的震惊、愉悦、无助和困惑，曾让Dean刻骨铭心。

——我的上级对我不满意，因为你很难处理。

Dean问Cas是否要自己服从他的命令，他畏惧了。Cas当然要Dean服从命令！所以Cas才允许Dean对他为所欲为。Dean知道Cas被强行从Jimmy身体里带走，被关进天使集中营，甚至可能是拷问室。这种事情到底发生了多少次？Cas还受过多少次伤害，只因Dean睡了他却不遵守服从天堂的约定？

——如果你喜欢的话，我可以让自己流血。你想要我流多少血都可以。

这句话里的顺从意味已经多到不正常了，可他却没有想过Cas是用怎样的心情说出的这句话……

Dean胃里一阵翻江倒海。他从床上爬起来冲进洗手间，差点吐在了地板上。他用手肘撑在马桶边缘，剧烈地呕吐着，几乎喘不上气。他闭上眼睛，这样就不用看Cas有没有跟过来。

——你很在乎我的感受。这就是我想要的一切。

这他吗当然是Cas想要的一切！可他需要一个人能真正在乎他，而不仅仅是把他当做床上的工具，或是一件可以在战场上利用的武器。

——我没有为你服务。你想不想和我做爱？

当Dean说他以为Cas不愿意为人类服务时，Cas这样回答。因为当时他仍被上级命令，要在床上讨好Dean……

‘Dean，你他吗真是太蠢了！’Dean跪在地上，内心在怒不可遏地咆哮。

他是个没脑子的白痴，竟然没看出来Cas自始至终都是在勉强自己！他还教Cas学会在性爱中享受快感？如果有什么事比接受上司命令去诱惑一名人类、甚至让会其他天使们嘲笑和鄙夷更加过分，那么就是教会Cas从诱惑的过程中体会到快乐。Dean自以为是个体贴细心的恋人，但他所做的一切却让Cas更加迅速地失去了自我。

Dean比所有人都明白被逼迫着「享受」那些你根本不喜欢的事情的感觉有多糟糕——他在地狱中逐渐变成了以拷问别人为乐的怪物的事实就是最好的证据。然而他成了让Cas痛苦的罪魁祸首！他强暴了他爱的人，他在折磨为他付出了一切的天使。而他对自己犯的罪一无所知，甚至一厢情愿地以为Cas爱上了他。他是个该下地狱的蠢货和怪物，他不值得也不配Cas把他救出来。

而Cas……在Dean阻止不及，让Sam放出了Lucifer之后，Cas仍然选择回到他的床上。

——我失去了一切，却什么也没得到。

当初那个傲慢又强大的天堂战士，如今却缩在Dean的怀中哀声哭泣。他的翅膀被折断了，除Dean之外又还有谁能抱住他，给他支持？他失去了他的同族，被赶出天堂。他已经一无所有了。

——我让你开心了吗？

他那么在乎Dean是否开心，因为Dean——这个强奸犯——就是他的全部。

——我喜欢以前的体位，你在我里面……是的，非常喜欢。

他终于读懂了Cas说这句话时脸上的耻辱，以及这些耻辱的背后是怎样令人痛苦到窒息的真相。

他也终于明白了为什么那个天使把Cas称之为“Dean的荡妇”。因为他知道，其他天使们也知道——谁他吗知道那群混蛋是怎么知道的——即使背叛了Zachariah和天堂，Cas仍在继续他和Dean的‘情色关系’，这就是他被其他天使们唾弃的真正原因。

2014年的Cas说过，时间会让每个人堕落成婊子。无论时空如何转换，这就是Cas眼中的自己。

——我知道这对人类来说意义重大，被进入的一方代表服从。

天使一定难以接受被区区人类压在身下。Dean知道Cas心里也这么想，他就是知道。Cas觉得和人类交欢很恶心，难以接受，所以他把自己称之为婊子，将最恶劣的污名强加给自己。

 

 

Dean终于睁开了眼睛。他盯着马桶里的一片狼藉，口腔发酸。他缓缓抬起视线，看到Cas仍赤裸着身体，犹豫不决地站在洗手间门口。

Cas虽然稍稍稳住了自己的情绪，但扶着门框的手却还在颤抖。他眼中的恐惧和担忧来得如此明显，如同刚挨了一记耳光，不敢擅自靠近，只站在那里等待Dean的反应。

“对不起。”Cas小声说。

泪水模糊了Dean的视线。他抹了一把眼睛，“别道歉。你没有任何道歉的理由。”

“我欺骗了你。”天使的嗓音很轻，几乎让Dean听不真切。

Dean抬头看着Cas，认认真真地看着他。一双琥珀般的蓝眼睛，暗棕色的短发有些凌乱，身体仿佛运动员般轻盈柔韧。他的动作与Jimmy完全不同，每个举手投足间都巧妙结合了某种原始力量与流畅优雅的美感。他行走的方式如同世界会在他落脚前分崩离析，墙壁会在他触碰前坍塌殆尽。

Dean记得第一次见面时Cas是如何一步步穿过谷仓门廊朝他走来，也记得Cas是如何带着Uriel破门而入围攻Anna。Cas总是格外小心地运用他的手指，把天使之刃在双手之间灵活地交换和反转。时而像手持一把利剑一般向前挥舞，时而像握紧一柄匕首那样朝下突刺。然而当他用手指轻点Dean额头完成治愈或瞬移时，动作却是令人惊讶的温柔。在床上他仍带着他那一贯的拘谨，手指如同运用天使之刃一般地触摸Dean的身体。

Dean爱他。他爱他对人性的着迷与恼怒，爱他在听到自己那句“这值得我献出生命”时的领悟。他爱Cas始终不肯放弃寻找上帝，仿佛这是他此生最后的使命。但这完全不是为了自己，而是为了整个世界，为了Dean和Sam……为了Dean，看在他们这一场扭曲欢爱的份儿上。

Cas的呼吸变快了，眼中仍带着恐惧和不确定。Cas在害怕……他在怕什么？Dean的判断吗？他会被抛弃吗？但是Dean认为Cas不该惧怕他，也不该把一切错误揽在自己身上。即使被守护的人类强暴之后，Cas也在努力做些正确的事——他不是那个该道歉的人。

Dean勉强从地上站起来，步履蹒跚地走到水池边。他掬起一捧水，灌进嘴里漱了漱口，然后吐出来。

Cas站在门边，慢慢抬起下巴。

Dean走出洗手间，没有碰Cas。他之前对Sam说过我需要你，其实心里想的是我爱你。他说不出这种煽情的话，那对他来说意味着太多，无论如何也说不出口。可是现在，这句话就这样脱口而出，比他想象中还要简单。

“我爱你，Cas。”

Cas眨了眨眼，然后整个人都惊呆在原地。他一只手紧紧抓住门框，指缝中传出轻微的木板破裂声。“我不明白。”

“穿上裤子。”Dean说道。但他突然想到了什么，改成询问的口气又重新问了一遍。“你能穿上些衣服吗？”

Cas犹豫了，这让Dean的喉头收紧。然后他朝后退去，拿起长裤穿上。他慢慢穿好衣服，腰背挺直地坐在床上。

Dean也穿上了他刚才随手丢在地上的牛仔裤，接着又套了件T恤，感觉像是他需要他和Cas之间有一两层衣服的间隔才能和Cas正常地谈话。上帝啊，他不想讨论这件事，他想全速逃离这个房间。

但是Cas需要知道他的想法。

Dean试着跟Cas保持尽量远的距离，于是选择了倚靠在那面离床较远的墙上。“那天你说你，呃，很好奇做爱是怎样的体验。那时你已经接受了Zachariah的命令吗？”他问道。

Cas不动声色地点点头，像是想把自己藏在一个安全的茧里面。

“然后在那之后，我们第一次做爱——也是他的命令吗？”

“是的。”Cas谨慎地回答。

Dean努力平缓自己翻滚扭曲的内脏。“你当时想和我做爱吗？”看到Cas在微微眯起眼睛，Dean在他开口回答之前又补充了一句。“说实话就好，不要说那些你觉得我想听的话。”

Cas缓慢地呼出一口气。“不想。”

“如果你违抗那些命令，会发生什么？比方说，他们会把你抓回天堂，教育一番吗？”

“是的。或者是相似的惩罚，用来处理那些不服从命令的天使。”

“好，好吧。”Dean剧烈喘息着。他想他终究还是得一个字一个字明确地说出来，因为Cas根本没有对整件事情建立正确的认识。

“这种非双方自愿的性行为叫做强暴。”

这就是我们之间的关系。

“你被强暴了，Cas。”

我强暴了你。

Cas面无表情地从床上站起来。“我看不出你说的这件事跟你我之间的情况有什么关系。”说着，他朝Dean一步步走过来。

Dean弯腰避开了他，再次感到胃在一阵阵绞痛。

而Cas的样子看起来很困惑。是的，非常困惑。他艰难地吞咽了一下，没有再靠近。“你在生我的气吗？”

Dean忍不住发出一声表示怀疑的闷哼。“不，Cas，我没有生你的气。”

“既然如此，那你为什么不允许我触碰你？”

Dean看着他的爱人离他这样近，近得一伸手就能碰到。一时间他什么都不想做了，只想把Cas拉进自己怀中，抱着他，感受他。但是当Cas再次试探性地走近一步时，Dean退开了，摇摇头，伸手阻止对方。

Cas似乎很受伤，仿佛遭到了背叛。“Dean，我想要你。”

“但你是真的想吗？你确定吗？我没办法相信你。并且我……听着，我——我爱你。我不想对你做那种事。”Dean望进Cas绝望的双眼，“我不能对你做我在地狱里对那些灵魂们做的事。再也不会做了。那种事——我绝不让它再次发生。”

“我不懂，你为什么——可是我不想让你对我保持距离。”说到最后，Cas的声音已经变得断断续续了。

“对不起，Cas。我为我做过的一切向你道歉。”

Cas站在原地，看起来单薄而落寞。他的双手握住又松开，却没有再说一句话。这幅画面让Dean感到如此熟悉，像是有一只看不见的手在他的心上狠狠地捅了一刀。

Dean转身逃出了房间。

 

 

 

 

第二天早晨，Dean带着宿醉的头痛在黑斑羚中醒来。车停在路边——某个地方的某条路。兜里手机正响个不停，正是这个声音穿透了他模模糊糊的梦。

刺耳的铃声持续了好一会儿，他终于拿出手机，查看上面的来电显示。

“嘿，Sam。”Dean说，同时瞪着黑斑羚的车顶。

“Dean，你究竟去哪儿了！”

 

 

Dean花了很多时间去反复思考Cas最后一句话的意思，因为天使已经整整一个月没跟他和Sam说话了。

Dean整夜整夜地无法入睡。他试图站在Cas的角度把他们之间的事情从头到尾地审视一遍。不夸张地说，他想Cas的时间比他用来考虑天启的时间还多，这的确能说明些什么。

Sam一直在追问到底发生了什么，Cas去了哪里，以及为什么Dean坚持不给Cas打电话并声称只有遇到真正十万火急的情况才能打。然而自打Dean从地狱回来之后，他就练成了一身屏蔽别人的拿手本事。所以Sam束手无策，只能眼睁睁看着Dean又一次开始了成天盯着墙壁发呆的日子。

就这样过了一个多月，Dean突然意识到，光在内心折磨自己无论如何也弥补不了他对Cas造成的伤害。这他吗一点儿都不够！Cas应该得到更多补偿。

Dean把Sam支走，叫他去完成一份需要花些时间的差事，然后抓起Sam的笔记本电脑，开始浏览网页。

他以“被强暴后的心理复原”为关键词进行搜索，很多不同的网站冒了出来。大部分网站都提供了咨询热线，但是他不敢打去求助，所以只点开了几篇文章。

一篇文章中提到了一些被性侵后普遍出现的应激反应，例如恐慌、暴躁、PTSD[创伤后精神紧张性精神障碍]、神经紧张和抑郁症等。这些心理创伤的症状对Dean来说并不新鲜。虽然他在地狱里并没有强暴过谁，但他的折磨手段确实让那些灵魂们求生不得求死不能。关于这点，Dean并没有特别内疚。再怎么说那里也是地狱，能堕入地狱的灵魂必定在生前做过一些上不来台面的事，才会被天堂拒之门外……

当然，Cas不是人类，这些文章不一定符合他的情况。但如今他已经慢慢有了人类的情感和需求（从他之前对Dean描述天堂的只言片语中，Dean知道天使不应具备这些人类才有的特质），所以应该也可以适当地参考一下文中内容。

于是Dean开始尝试着将Cas的反应进行归类，以判断那些症状是否符合他。

有些的确符合。比如Cas对“跟Dean做爱并感觉享受”这件事表现出了强烈的羞耻感，至少从他的表现上看是这样。从2014年的Cas认为自己是个婊子这点来看，天使的确觉得和人类发生性关系是肮脏而不堪的事情。

但Cas不符合“暴躁”这一条，至少大多数时间他不会发火（好吧，没来得及阻止Sam放出Lucifer是Dean办事不利，Cas会发火也是合情合理）。

‘对他人失去信任’这一条呢？Cas本来就不怎么信任大多数人，而天堂的所作所为也让他失望到了极点。

‘恐惧’？是啊，Castiel，上帝的暴脾气天使，把Dean这个该死的混蛋从地狱里救出来，然后又反被Dean强暴。

Dean不认为Cas会害怕他，至少在身体方面是这样——现在Cas仍能轻松打倒他，并且Cas自己也深知这一点。Cas的恐惧是精神上的。他没有安全感，觉得孤独、堕落。除了Sam和Dean，他没有任何人可以求助。

想到这里，Dean皱起眉头，认真思考着一件事——Sam能帮助Cas吗？

仿佛Dean念了什么召唤咒一样，Sam从外面回来了，手里拎着外卖。不等Dean反应过来，他已经走到Dean旁边，盯着电脑屏幕。

Dean这才手忙脚乱地关掉该死的浏览器窗口，但是已经来不及了。

Sam把手里食物放在桌上，坐到旁边的床上，脸上带着“小心翼翼地提供帮助”的表情。“Dean，你知道我一直在的，你可以跟我说任何——”

“Sam，这不是给我自己查的！”

Sam眨了眨眼，似乎相信了Dean。“那是给谁？跟哪次猎魔有关吗？”

Dean摇摇头，然后没了下一步动作。因为，是啊，他真该死在哪次猎魔中。

“如果不是猎魔的话，那就是我们认识的人吗？我不认为会是Bobby。”Sam自问自答道。

“怎么？你不觉得有人想试试那家伙吗？”

Sam一脸扭曲。“住口，Dean。”

Dean咬住嘴唇，被一股羞耻感击中。一方面，他不想让弟弟知道他做了多么可怕的事，另一方面，他很清楚，现在只有Sam能帮他拯救Cas。但是按照他看的文章内容，人们必须尊重受害者的心理防线，即使是出于好心也决不能逼迫他们去报警，或让他们做任何他们不愿意做的事。

虽然Sam不是警察，而是Cas的朋友。但防线就是防线，擅自告诉Sam就是不尊重Cas的行为。

“跟Cas有关吗？”Sam终于试探性地问道。

现在Dean彻底不敢看Sam的眼睛了。

“老天啊，Dean。到底发生什么事了！”Sam的声音听起来受到了极大的惊吓。

Dean知道自己再也无法保守这个秘密了，他不得不强迫自己面对Sam的双眼。“你记得我们一个月前遇到的那个天使吗？在酒吧门口那次。你还记得他说的话吗？”

Sam缓慢地点点头。

“Zachariah命令Cas引诱我上床，以此保持我忠于天堂。Cas照做了，即使他并不情愿。”Dean深呼吸一口气，但是Sam没有插话，只是睁大眼睛，脸上始终带着同情的表情听下去。“我强暴了他，Sammy，我他吗甚至什么都不知道！”

“好了，我明白了。”Sam抬起一只手顺了顺头发。“我需要一点时间来消化这件事……那么，在Cas开始反抗天堂之后，你们还保持这样的关系吗？那个时候你……知道吗？”

“我一直不知道，直到我喝了个大醉还开着车乱跑的那天晚上。但是你说的没错，Lucifer被放出来之后，Cas仍会在你出去忙碌的时候找我。”

Sam再次点头，仿佛现在他能做的只有这个。“他还好吗？”

“不好吧。我不知道，但我不觉得他没事。”Dean把脸埋进手掌，“该死，Sam。我不知道该怎么办！”

“也许我们该直接问问Cas他好不好，或者他想要什么。”Sam谨慎地回答。

很明显，这就是Sam的看法。“是啊，我想你是对的。”上次有人问Cas这个问题是什么时候？Dean知道他曾经问过，但是没有得到一个明确的回答，那时候Cas还在服从天堂。“可我怎么问？经过那些事之后，我甚至不知道该如何面对他，Sam。并且——上次见面时我告诉他一切都结束了。我的意思是这种关系必须被终结，因为这他吗是不正常的关系。但是Sam，如果他再也不愿意见我了怎么办？”

Sam皱起眉。“我觉得你必须亲自跟他谈谈，Dean。因为我真的认为Cas很重视你。我不知道他是怎么看待，呃……强暴这件事，但是……”他似乎理了理思路，决定有话直说。“不如这样，我给他打个电话，让他有时间过来一趟。我会告诉他你在这里，这样他——如果他不想见你的话，他可以不来。到时候我们再解决这个问题。”

“现在我们俩是他唯一的依靠，Sammy。”Dean平静地说，“他再没有别人了，所以我不认为他能直接告诉你他再也不想见到我这个混蛋。”他苦笑几声，“贺曼公司[全美最大的贺卡生产商]可不卖印着‘对不起，我不是故意强暴你的’的贺卡。”

接下来的整整一分钟里，Sam什么话都没说。他眉间的皱纹又出现了，显示着他正在以Dean望尘莫及的思考速度处理着大量信息。Dean觉得自己的思维足够敏捷了，但Sam则会开动他的律师脑子，调出那些晦涩难懂的专业知识，从Dean想不到的角度思考问题。所以Dean只能耐心等待。

“听我说，Dean，我知道你现在恨不得把自己揍一顿。但是在我看来，你对Cas曾接受了那样的命令的这件事一无所知。在这种情况下，该负责的人应该是Zachariah，而不是你。”

Dean恼火地哼出一声。“但我才是那个该早点明白一切的人。”

Sam没反驳，但是望向Dean的绿眼睛里没有一丝责备。“我想我们应该再等两天，好好讨论一下这件事，然后让我给Cas打个电话。”

 

 

Sam一直在思考。

Dean猜测着Sam在想什么。虽然他是Sam的哥哥，自己也算是一手把他带大，却仍然捉摸不透这家伙的心思。但他多少能感到Sam正在苦苦钻研Cas的事情，如同一条咬住猎物就不松口的水虎鱼[南美洲食肉淡水鱼，也称食人鱼]，正在把问题彻底咀嚼成细小的碎片。

不管是坐在副驾驶位子上，在猎魔的空档，或者是在小餐馆里吃早餐等等诸如此类的时间里，Sam都会陷进旁若无人的沉思。不能不说这给他们的工作带来了一点麻烦，于是Dean尽自己最大努力不去想Cas，照顾好两人的生活。总不能两个人都变成沉思者：得有人做事。

Sam仍会询问很多细节。即使Dean已经尽量避免透露更多，但他说出来的全都是真话。他坚决不谈某些事情，仿佛一旦他说出来就是一种对Cas隐私的侵犯。

“我觉得你应该听听Cas怎么说，弄清他的想法。我知道你一直很挂念他。你能做好这件事，我相信你，Dean。”Sam这样说。

差不多一个星期之后，这天他们随便找了家汽车旅馆安顿下来。房间装潢是海洋主题，仿真植物绿的地毯看起来阴阳怪气。墙被粉刷成淡蓝色，比起旅馆更适合充当幼儿园的墙壁。

Sam出去买吃的了，Dean一个人待在房间，只想抓紧时间洗个澡睡一觉。

他坐在床边，脱掉靴子。还没来得及脱衣服，Cas就倏地出现在他面前。

Dean整个人瞬间僵住了，像是正被人拿枪顶着，“你是怎么找到我们的？”

“Sam给我打电话了。”

呵，他当然打了，那个小混球。Dean花掉一点时间把天使从头到脚地仔细看了一遍。Cas看起来很好，和以前一样的西装，一样的风衣，一样不羁的蓬乱头发；目光多了几分沉稳，至少比Dean上次见到他时冷静。

“Dean，”Cas用他特有的低沉嗓音说，“你说过，就算我们不做爱你也会把我当做朋友。这是真的吗？”

这句话像是一记重拳狠捶在Dean的五脏六腑。“是的，当然是真的！我没有骗你。”

Cas的肩膀放松了一些。“Sam说，我应该直接告诉你我想要什么。”

“好。”Dean小心翼翼地回答。说实话他也不确定自己在期待什么——被Cas一拳揍在脸上？大概。“那么你想要什么呢？”

Cas移动脚步，稍微靠近Dean。“我想要一个……拥抱(physical embrace)。像是人类的朋友之间会做的那样。”

“一个拥抱(hug)？”Dean惊愕地问道。看到Cas点头，他又问了一次，“你确定吗？”

Cas看起来有点茫然。“确定。这种需求是你教给我的。”

哇噢！但是……好吧，Dean尴尬得要命。他伸开胳膊，站着没动，不想走到Cas面前强硬地抱住他。

Cas走过来，慢慢依偎进Dean怀里，头靠在他的肩上，双手环住他的腰，没有表现出任何异样。Dean发现他们两个谁也没有硬起来，这倒是很新鲜。于是他也同样用双手环抱住Cas，听到对方轻轻舒了口气。

“我从未对这副身体有太多想法，直到你——”Cas在他肩上喃声说道。

Dean本能地收紧了双臂。Cas似乎还有些紧张，他却反而放松了。他不知道自己为什么会这样，但他决定什么都不去想，就这样放松自己，把天使抱在怀中。

一两分钟后，Dean的小家伙跳了一下。纯粹是出于肌肉记忆，因为Cas身上的气味和靠近他的感觉。其实只要是跟Cas有关的事情，都能轻松地挑起Dean的情欲。所以他悄悄与Cas拉开一点距离，以免被对方发现。

“好点儿了吗？”Dean问道。

Cas点点头。

现在轮到Dean不知道该说什么了。该死，为什么Sam不事先通知他一声？虽然这个笨蛋选择把哥哥蒙在鼓里可能的确有一些合乎逻辑的理由。

Dean后退了一点，坐在Sam的床上。“想聊聊吗？”他笨拙地问。

Cas慢慢低下了头，“我很后悔。我希望我没把接受命令的事告诉你。”

Dean咽了下口水，尽量湿润自己干燥的喉咙。“但是我很高兴你告诉我了。”这是真心话。

“我想要你，想让一切恢复到从前那样。”Cas急切地说。

天使的语气如此熟悉，Dean再次感觉到了自己胯下的跳动。“我不确定这是个好主意。”他谨慎地说。Cas口中的“从前”，指的是他在Dean怀中哭泣，更是被他藏起来的所有委屈和伤痕。Dean不想回到从前，他甚至不确定Cas是否真的想让一切复原。也许那些“从前”都是天使自以为的假象罢了。

“你仍然对我有感觉。”Cas说着，向前迈出半步。“我知道你想要我。我能捕捉到你瞳孔的收缩，听到你心跳的加速，嗅到你的费洛蒙[身体分泌出的某种信息素，能营造出恋人间的舒缓气氛]水平的变化。每当我靠近你时，你就被唤醒了。”

“但是你开心吗？”Dean平静地问。

“是的。”Cas很快回答，“但是开不开心重要吗？”他的目光在房间里漫无目的地游移，身体变回紧张的状态。他正在生硬地稳住自己，正如他们初遇的那一天。

Dean抹了把脸，借这个机会躲开Cas的敏锐视线。“我不是那种善于表达情感的人，Cas。我不擅长讨论感情，我知道你也不喜欢说。但我认为你并不好，你不开心。”他太爱Cas了，以至于没办法简单地搁下这个问题。

见Cas不回答，Dean谨慎地组织语言，继续解释，“虽然我们都不擅长敞开心扉。但当两个人想成为真正的情侣时，他们就必须把真实想法说出来。”

Cas垂下视线，“你爱我么？”

Dean几乎屏住了呼吸。“是的，我爱你。”

Cas像是终于下定了决心，问道，“你爱我，这还不够么？所以把感情表达出来仍然是必须的么？我必须要跟你说话、通过表达自己让你相信我没事？”

“对我来说，是这样的。我需要听见你内心的声音。”Dean点点头，想知道Cas接下来会说什么。

但是天使什么都没说，只是移开了视线。他久久地凝视着远处的一点，以至于Dean怀疑他在看一些人类看不到的东西，抑或他的视线已经贯穿了物质世界。

过了一会儿，Cas的身体开始微微颤抖，在一两秒之后消失了，过了一分钟才出现。灯光忽明忽暗，就像Cas每次飞走或出现时那样。空气凝滞而紧张，仿佛有一道闪电隐藏在房间角落，等待着被触发。

Dean不知道Cas在想什么，又或者是否会接着说下去。他没指望过Cas会愿意继续保持两人的关系——尽管基于Cas之前说过的话，他也有答应的可能。

Cas终于平静了下来。他定了定神，对Dean轻声说，“我不好。”

这句话听起来如同一片轻飘飘的羽毛，却又仿佛是一把利刃，生生剜开了Dean身上一处感染已久的伤口，无情地挖出最深处的脓液与腐败的组织。

好痛。

Dean深知说出这句话的Cas比他更加痛苦。“我在听，Cas。”他只说了这样短短一句话。

“那个攻击你的天使，并不是第一个那样说我的同族。”

“该死的长翅膀的混蛋，”Dean努力压抑着自己的怒火，没有直接爆发，“别听他们的鬼话。”

Cas看起来陷入沉思。他坐在Dean对面的床上，模仿着Dean的姿势，大概是为了让Dean自在一些。

Dean认为Cas并不能真正理解那个充满恶意的字眼的意思。但是无论如何，他都得听下去。

“我去了一座图书馆，研究了这个词语的起源，以及它们在当前社会文化中的含义。”Cas在说这些话的时候，没有看着Dean的眼睛。

Dean呛了一口气，“你去图书馆了？为了弄懂这个词？”

“是的，图书馆是知识的聚集地，Dean。”

现在不是争辩这个的时候。“你查到什么了？”

Cas若有所思道，“现在我已经明白了这个词的文化背景。沉迷性爱并不是一件新鲜事物，这种现象有着相当悠久的历史可以追溯。但是在现今，这种行为是被鄙视的，促成或鼓励它的人也会受人唾弃。荡妇(slut)指的是肆意享受性爱，或在不该做爱的场合享受的人。”他停顿了一下，咬紧牙关，“Zachariah让我成了一个婊子(whore)，但把我变成荡妇(slut)的人是我自己。”

“什——Cas，你既不是婊子也不是荡妇。上帝啊，我发誓你不是！”

“但是我确实每次都很享受。”Cas艰难地回答，仿佛每个字都牵扯出血淋淋的疼痛。“我渴望过。甚至在我已经不再被命令这样做之后，我仍渴望着。”

“你不该因为享受性爱而被称为荡妇！”Dean怒不可遏，再也压不住满腔怒火。他想一脚踹翻什么东西，或从床上站起来，一拳砸向淡蓝色的墙壁。Cas对“荡妇”这个词的过度关注就像一根烧红的大头针，狠狠戳在Dean的脑子里。“那都是胡说八道！听着，你那些混账兄弟姐妹在很多事情上都错了。你认为他们说的对吗？他们什么都不知道！至于Zachariah，他就是个魔鬼！总有一天我要亲手杀了这个混蛋！我向你保证，Cas。”

Cas凝视着他，一言不发。

现在连Dean都能看到Cas脸上的羞愧之情了——天使再也无法掩盖住它。Cas看了他一眼，转而看着自己的手，放松地摊开手掌，低声说，“其实我并不认为这具身躯真的归我所有。我曾以为性爱是短暂而令人不快的，而我只需要忍耐一下便可。但那时你并不是在跟这副躯壳做爱，Dean。你眼里的人是我。这才是性爱中最有意义的部分。”

Dean用手背蹭了下眼角，害怕眼泪会直接掉下来。“对不起，你不该承受这些——”

“是我把Sam从Bobby家地下室里放出来的。”

Dean愣住了，不得不深吸了一口气。该死，Cas为什么非要现在承认？要不是他经历的不公平待遇已经堆叠如山了的话，Dean真想直接给他脸上来一拳。“好吧，那你真是犯了个弥天大错。但是那又怎么样？每个人都会犯错。那个错误不能让你的遭遇——”我的罪行——“有一丝一毫的改变，Cas。”

Cas没有立即回话。他看起来有些泄气，像是他之前在期待Dean会给他一个不同的回应。“我不该重视自己的感受，而是应该全心全意地专注于寻找上帝。作为天堂的战士，我的情感并不重要，而我的使命至高无上。”

Dean险些脱口而出一句“你只是个普通人，用不着把拯救世界的重担放在自己肩上！”但是这么说又好像不对，于是改口道，“让他们见鬼去吧。那些被叫做‘情感’的破玩意儿才是值得我们为之奋斗的事情。”

“即使这些情感中包含了痛苦？”

Dean犹豫了。他想起世间所有的苦难，也想起了所有的美好。矛盾的两端犹如天平的两边；他站在天平的中点，思考着。然后他点点头。“是的，即使我们要连痛苦也一并接受。”

Cas站起身来，朝Dean走了两步。Dean则在对抗着自己想要再次逃走的冲动。

天使垂下视线，用指尖轻轻碰了碰Dean的脸，仿佛他已经给自己划出一条界限，只允许自己触碰到这种程度。然后他俯下身，轻轻吻了一下Dean的唇。

在Dean能反应过来之前，Cas已经飞走了。

 

 

 

这次之后，Dean有很久没见到Cas，直到杀死Lucifer的计划急转直下。得知Colt手枪的线索之后，真正把枪拿在手里反而并不困难：那个叫Crowley的家伙基本上算是直接把手枪白送给了他们。当恶魔和你统一战线时事情就是这样——显然，它们也并不是最忠诚的族群。

但Colt计划的结果是：Lucifer还大摇大摆地在世间行走，Jo和Ellen却已然和Dean一行人参商永隔。苦涩的愤怒在Dean体内沸腾，即使他恨不得扔下所有烂摊子如她们一样离开这日渐崩塌的世界，复仇的火焰仍在他的胸口燃烧不息。

他想弥补自己闯下的过错——从他打破了第一个封印开始，到Sam打破最后一个结束——杀掉Lucifer，阻止天启。这个任务的困难程度用“自不量力”来形容已是不够，但一次次撞大运、不断仰赖低得可笑的胜算不就是猎人的生活吗？

太蠢了，像是真正的自己又回来了。Dean这样想着。

之后Dean得知Cas在刺杀Lucifer的过程中曾被重伤至濒死。然而等他知道这一切的时候，事情已经过去了。Cas为没能及时现身救回Ellen和Jo道歉，然后简短描述了Lucifer是如何把他困住，又要求他加入地狱阵营，以及他设法逃走的事。

说完之后Cas便离开了，整个过程看起来极为平常。

起初Dean以为自己又有什么事被蒙在鼓里，这让他十分紧张。但最终他决定停止胡思乱想。一切都很好。Cas没什么不对。

之后Dean‘半是无心半认真’地对Cas祈祷了一次。询问Cas是否安好，有需要的话随时过来找他。后来在接下来差不多一周的时间里，Dean每天晚上都通过祈祷告诉Cas他和Sam在哪儿过夜。

这天晚上，Cas出现了。

实际上当时Dean手里有枪，只是由于他正在清理，里面没填子弹。他一条腿正搭在床上，突然听到空气流动带起的风声，于是想都没想就端起枪来，枪口对准出现在房间中央的不速之客。很好——正确的自我防卫，令人满意的反应速度。

Dean马上认出了Cas，放下手里的枪。坐在另一张床上的Sam一跃而起，抓起一把匕首摆出防御的架势，同样很快解除了戒备。

“嗨，Cas。”Dean说，“过得怎么样(hanging的书面意思是悬挂，在口语里可以用来询问对方最近的情况)？”

“我并不知道你具体指的是什么东西，或这个东西挂在哪里。”Cas严肃地回答，语气里带着一点询问，仿佛他在考虑这是不是一个非常重要的问题，以及是否应该给予兄弟俩帮助。

Sam藏起笑容，说，“我要去一趟图书馆，调查案子。”

Dean像看傻子一样看着弟弟，“夜里十点？调查？”

“没错。”Sam简单地回答， 匆匆离开了房间。

Cas目送着他离开，看起来有些困惑。


	4. 第四章

“最近不忙了？”Dean猜测道。

Cas微微歪着头，看着Dean。

“你已经差不多一个星期没来找我们了，”Dean解释说，“我以为你可能在忙什么事。”或者你是在躲着我。Dean不止一次有过这种想法。

“我不确定你是在有意向我祈祷。”Cas说。

Dean眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“Lucifer被释放后不久，你就开始不定时地向我祈祷，持续了大约几个月。一开始我以为你是有意为之，但是后来我发现你会自言自语地重复一些句子，或者说些自相矛盾的话，我才明白你并没有意识到我能听见这些声音。”

棒极了，Dean觉得自己像是玩了一把酒后乱拨电话[醉后打电话给一个自己清醒时不会打给他/她的人]，接听对象还是天使。“你为什么之前没告诉过我？”

“这是一个倾听你心声的方法。除此之外，我再也没有别的办法可以听到了。”

“好吧，但你至少得告诉我，我有没有说些什么令人尴尬的话？”

Cas微微一笑。

Dean忍不住大笑起来，突然间心情变得好到无以复加。因为Cas现在就在这里，跟他讲话，对他微笑。Dean发现自己正在慢慢接受事情的发展，这是他之前没想到的。

而Cas正饶有兴趣地打量他。

“你过得怎么样，伙计？”Dean问道。

Cas低了一下头。“比以前好多了。”

“好吧，那很好。”

过了一会儿，Cas朝Dean走来。但他仅仅只是挨着Dean坐在床边，双手坦然地放在自己膝盖上。双目平视，没有看Dean。

时间一分一秒地过去，Dean渐渐听出自己和Cas呼吸声的不同——他的呼吸声急促而不规律，Cas的则平静深缓——这让他十分尴尬。

当Dean终于把视线从自己手上移开时，他发现天使正盯着他。“怎么了，Cas？”

Cas用手心托起Dean的脸，手指慢慢移动，穿过他的头发，抚过他的耳朵，顺着后颈一路移上去，最后手指停留在Dean额头上面头发最茂密的位置。

“呃，Cas？”

“Dean。”天使的瞳孔中闪过一道奇妙的冰蓝色电光，很快消失不见了。

“不，这样不行，停手——”Dean痛苦地拒绝道，“实际上，我正打算跟你说清楚，以后我们之间再也不会有这些亲密的举动了。”

Cas的手无力地垂落到床上，慢慢阖上了眼帘。“这是我的选择。你为什么不尊重我的选择？”

“因为有时候我们会做出错误的选择，我比任何人都更清楚这一点。况且，”Dean在心中艰难地组织着语言，“我强暴了你，Cas。你怎么可能还想和我在一起？”

“你没有强暴我，Dean。”

Dean不相信地盯着他，气血直冲头顶，“是我用我该死的**侵犯了你！”还有这双手、这张嘴！

话音刚落，Cas忽然抓住了Dean的手。有那么一瞬间，这个触碰让Dean感到安慰。然而下一秒，他觉得胸口发闷，想要呕吐。“为什么你还能允许自己接近我？”他质问道，猛地从天使手中抽回了自己的手。

Cas恼火地皱紧眉，再次攥住Dean的手。“接近你是我的选择。你必须尊重它。”

Dean僵在原地，任由天使用温暖的手越来越紧地握住自己，指间传来轻微的摩擦感。“Cas。”他口干舌燥地说。

“我确实感觉自己被侵犯了，这是事实。但侵犯我的人不是你，Dean。我知道你一直都很在乎我，但是是我欺骗了你，谎称跟你做爱是我的意愿。你自始至终都没有做过过任何事。我确实经历了不幸，但造成这件事的罪魁祸首是Zachariah，而不是你。”

Dean感觉浑身不自在，从床上站了起来。

Cas放开了他的手。

Dean走到Sam的床后面，语气坚决地说，“你在害怕我。不要以为我没看出来。”

“我确实在害怕，但不是你以为的那种害怕。”Cas顿了顿，“天使很少能感觉到畏惧。我们几乎体会不到什么情绪，即使在地狱的无底深渊中寻找你时，我也可以用荣光轻易抹消自己感受到的所有恐惧。现在也是一样。就算我的兄弟姐妹们将我看作追杀目标，我也不会惧怕他们。”

Dean的大脑被这番话震得一片空白。他拼命想说出点儿什么，“但是Zachariah——”

“我并不害怕Zachariah。他对我来说没有任何意义。当然，或许有一天他会终结我的生命，但死亡是任何一个天使都有可能面对的事。我害怕的是你，Dean，因为你对我来说非常重要。我害怕失去你，而不是害怕你这副躯体。直到现在我仍然可以——就像你上次说的那样——踢你的小屁屁(kick your butt)。”

“是‘踢你的屁股(kick your ass)’，Cas。成年人要说‘屁股’。”

Cas站起身来，靠近Dean。哪怕两人之间距离足有十五英尺，Dean仍立即感受到了某种压迫力。空气中的静电在噼啪作响。“你在听吗，Dean？”

Dean强行压下那些涌到嘴边的话语。“我听着呢。”

“我爱上了你，Dean。”

Dean脚下一软，不得不伸手扶住床来稳定自己，勉强地继续听下去。

“就天使而言，像人类一样产生感情是比背叛天堂更加严重的罪孽。他们把我从Jimmy身体里强行带走的时候，是我所产生的感情让他们大为光火。他们认为这个变化既是我的致命弱点，又导致了我对命令的不服从。”Cas断断续续地说着，目光落在别处。“我能体会到你所体会到的，比如感觉，比如羞耻。”

Dean胸口窜出一股无名之火，话语仿佛有了自己的意志一般从他嘴里跳出来，“那又怎么样？就因为我强暴得让你很有感觉，你就直接判我无罪了吗？”

“正因为很有感觉，那个天使才称我为荡妇，而不是婊子。”Cas的嗓音很低，仍不肯望向Dean。

Dean的满腔怒火瞬间消失得无影无踪。他没料到Cas会是这个反应。老天啊，他竟然对Cas说出了这样残忍的话，内心的羞愧毫不留情地刺痛了他。他犹豫着，绕过床走到天使面前。“对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”Cas鼓起勇气，抬头对上了Dean的视线。

“我只是——我只是觉得对不起，为我刚才说的话。该死，我真的非常抱歉，Cas。我不该那样说你。”Dean顿了顿，然后吞吞吐吐地问道，“现在你对我，仍有那样的感觉吗？”

Cas的视线变得放松而温和。“是的。”

Dean终于走了过来，抬手小心翼翼地托起Cas的脸，然后抚过他的耳朵，后颈，再从后面穿过Cas的头发——完美地模仿了天使在五分钟前对他做的那个动作。

Cas叹了口气，低下头。两个人的额头抵在一起。他们靠得那么近，近到可以感受到彼此的吐息。

“好了，”Dean说，小口呼吸着沾染了天使体温的空气。“没事了。”

突然间一阵叩门声传来，两人顿时吓了一跳。Dean松开了Cas，Cas也向后退出一步。

“Dean？”门外响起了Sam的声音。

“进来就是。”Dean回答道。其实他差点脱口而出一句“我们又没光着屁股”，但想想觉得现在不适合开玩笑。

Sam小心翼翼地走进来，用眼睛把整个房间打量了一遍，又仔细审视了床和Dean。

这就有点儿过分了，Sam这个样子弄得Dean仿佛是个欲求不满的家伙一样。他有些怀疑Sam会不会因为看到他和Cas离得很近就妄下评判，尽管他们也的确并不是在单纯而自然地坐着聊天。

不过Sam只是笑了笑，举起手中的外卖袋子。“我要了些店家卖剩的食物，当做明天的早餐。餐厅总归要打烊了。”

“你不是说你去图书馆了吗？”Dean故意问。

Sam不爽地瞥了Dean一眼。

“我走了，你们休息吧。”Cas说。

把外卖袋子放在桌上之后，Sam做了个让人意想不到的举动——他像大猩猩一样张开双臂，给了天使一个大大的拥抱。Cas也回抱了他一下，动作看起来比Dean想象的自然很多，似乎这并不是他们第一次拥抱。

“晚安，Cas。你也记得休息一下，好么？”Sam叮嘱道。

Cas对他微微颔首。“谢谢你，Sam。”

说完之后，他向Dean看了最后一眼，仿佛在用目光检阅Dean的灵魂。一阵翅膀拍打空气的声音之后，天使离开了房间。

Sam坐在自己床上，脱掉靴子，伸展着他麋鹿蹄子般的大脚。“你们终于能说上话了？”

“是啊。”Dean回答着，又追问了一句，“我怎么感觉你好像早就知道了？”

Sam耸了耸肩。“Cas也是我的朋友。我了解你，也了解他。所以我知道你们会和好。”

时间已经很晚了，Dean换上平常穿的短裤和T恤，躺在自己床上。他思考着Sam刚才最后一句话，最终得到的结论是——他很高兴Cas有另外的朋友：一个可以倾诉的对象，并且不像Dean这样不擅长表达感情。

Sam在处理感情方面一直比Dean更加游刃有余。谁叫他有个不善沟通的哥哥呢？哪怕Sam天生并不是特别善解人意，他也多少在努力跟Dean交心的过程中练就了察言观色的好本事。Dean过去曾因为这一点嘲笑过他，然而就是因为这样，Sam才更坚决地认为自己扮演这样一个角色是正确的。

关灯之后，房间一片安静。Dean在黑暗中突然开口说了句，“嘿，Sam？”

“怎么？”房间另一端传来睡意渐浓的嗓音。

“谢了。”

一个短暂的停顿。

“不用谢。”

 

 

 

 

‘自由意志不过是幻觉。’Michael的话回荡在Dean脑海中。

这句话由1978年的John Winchester嘴里说出，感觉十分奇怪。他的语气很严肃，毫无平常讲话时的粗鲁，也感觉不到任何情绪。他跟Dean熟悉的那个父亲完全不同，也与上回（那是Cas第一次送Dean回去，为了让他得知真相）Dean见到的那个快乐的小伙子相差甚远。由此Dean非常确定跟他说话的这个家伙就是Michael本人。

混蛋。

几个钟头前，Sam在另一张床上睡着了。Dean也累得要命，但他的心久久不能平静，更别提入睡了。

自从Cas用仅剩不多的荣光将兄弟俩送回1978年之后，Dean就再没见过他。他心神不宁，祈祷着Cas能活着在汽车旅馆的房间醒来，慢慢恢复元气，然后再飞回现在的世界找到他们兄弟俩。就是这样。然而直到现在，这张单子上的最后一件事还没发生。

更何况再怎么说那也是时空旅行啊！就算Cas要在1978年歇个三年五载才够养精蓄锐，他也完全可以选择Dean和Sam被扔回来的这个时间作为落脚点飞回来，没必要让他们等待这么久啊。

这时，黑暗的房间中央突然传来“砰！”的一声，Dean的胡思乱想一下子被绞得粉碎。他立刻抓起Ruby的匕首掷了出去，刀子反射出一道亮光。他听见Sam也做了同样的事，甚至还多了手枪上膛的咔擦声。

Dean打开床头灯，一眼就看到Cas倒在地板上。

他一下子从床上跳下来冲到Cas身边，轻轻推着他的肩膀。“Cas？Cas，你还好吗？”

天使没有任何反应，Dean连忙把他的身子翻过来，发现天使双眼紧闭，嘴唇无力地张着，口鼻中潺潺涌出鲜血。出血量虽然不大，但看起来也没有要停下的迹象，猩红的液体就这么无声地地流淌着。

“让我来。”Sam说道，拿着毛巾走过来。他仔细擦拭Cas的脸，不是为了擦掉血污，而是为了检查天使是否还有其他伤口，就像他平时检查他哥哥时那样。

“Dean，检查一下他的其他地方。”

Dean点点头。他先探了Cas的鼻息，看他能不能顺畅无碍地吸气和呼气。确定呼吸没问题之后，Dean又检查了Cas的风衣和西装，寻找着任何的破口、撕裂或者血迹。

Dean什么都没找到。根据他对Cas衣着的熟悉程度，他也没发现哪里不对劲。总之，Cas身上没有撞伤或淤青——尽管Dean得把天使脱得只剩底裤才敢完全打包票。

最后Dean检查了Cas的四肢，确定双臂双腿都是自然松弛的，肌肉骨骼都没问题。

“他好像没事。”Dean告诉弟弟。

从Cas口中淌出的血流在减弱。“来，我们把他抬到床上去。”Sam说。

“我的床？”

Sam盯了Dean一眼，Dean立刻闭嘴了。他抬起Cas的肩膀，让Sam抱住双腿。两人互相点了点头（这是兄弟俩之间的默契），一齐使劲儿，把Cas转移到床上。这家伙比看起来重多了。

让Cas躺好之后，兄弟俩一左一右地站在床的两侧，不约而同地一起盯了昏迷的天使一分钟。

“我们等他自己醒过来吧。”Sam建议道。

“眼下也没有更好的办法了。”Dean说着耸了耸肩。

这是张双人床，Cas只占了一半。Dean拿起另一条干毛巾垫在Cas脑袋下面，以免血液沾污床褥。放好之后，他在Cas身边躺下，头抵着床头板。“你也继续睡吧。”他对Sam说，“我估计等他醒过来还早着呢。”

“我再检查一下我们的魔法袋。”Sam回答。

Dean重新坐起来，目光追随者Sam，看着他依次检查了魔法袋、盐线、窗外的停车场和黑斑羚（Dean为Sam没忘了检查baby这点给他竖了个大拇指）。确定一切事情安排妥当之后，他终于躺回床上。

Sam的上下眼皮在打架，头发乱成一团。尽管他还醒着，但是整个人已经完全迷糊了。Dean指了指他床头的灯，他机械地关掉，然后直接躺在床罩上——以便应对任何突发状况。

几分钟不到，房间响起了柔和的鼾声，这意味着Sam睡熟了。

Dean决定暂时先不睡，等Cas醒过来再说。他抓起Sam的笔记本电脑，随便搜索了一下本地新闻。二十分钟后，他拿起另一条干净毛巾，换掉Cas脑袋下面的那条，发现出血已经停止了（明天他们没法退房了，得直接跑路，还得带上所有沾血的毛巾再找机会烧掉）。Cas的呼吸和脉搏都很平稳，这是好现象。Dean松了口气。

又过了一个小时，Dean身侧传来一声轻声呼唤，“Dean？”

“嘿，你醒了。”他扭头转向Cas，低声回答道。连他自己也没有注意到，这句话中竟然带着在他身上几乎不可能出现的温柔。

Cas的眼睛微微睁开了一条缝。“是Michael把你们送回来的？”

“是啊。但你好像遇上了一点儿麻烦？”

“我为没能给你们提供更多协助表示歉意，但很高兴能在这个年代见到你。”Cas的嗓音听起来很虚弱，有气无力。

Dean扯出一个笑容，决定什么都不去想。“我也很高兴见到你。现在感觉怎么样了？”

Cas短暂地停顿了一下，然后回答，“我会恢复的。”

Dean点点头。“说真的，你怎么知道我们住在这里？”

“我自己找的。”Cas说着，吐字有些模糊不清。他的视线在房间里游移，“我搜寻了整个城区里的每一家装潢风格像是你们会住的汽车旅馆……前后大概找了一百多家。”

Dean被这个数字震惊了，然后又问道，“但你怎么知道我们在这个城市？我们开了八个小时的车才到，之前一直在路上。”

“我听见你在呼唤我。”Cas静静地说。

Dean知道自己显然又“酒后乱拨电话”了。“你再睡一会儿。天启还没结束呢，你需要养好体力。”

Cas对他皱起眉头，“但我恢复的方式不是睡觉，Dean。”

“好吧，我——算了，别介意。”Dean不知该如何回答。

天使动了动，看起来想从床上爬起来。Dean连忙伸出一只手按在他胸前，把他摁回床上。“你现在这个样子哪儿也去不了，伙计。还是老老实实地睡觉吧。”

“睡眠会带来一定风险，我并不期待这些。并且，失去意识不是一种让人愉快的体验。”

Dean对他微微一笑，“那得取决与你怎么睡。想试试我的睡觉方式么？”

Cas迟疑地点了点头，尽管他大概也不知道自己同意了什么。

“我只想让你睡得舒服一些。”Dean向他保证道，“这样一来，你说的那种‘失去意识’就不会那么难受了。”

Dean从床上站起来，脱下Cas的鞋子，只留下短袜在他脚上。然后拉起天使，让他半坐着，帮他脱掉了风衣和西装外套，没动衬衫和长裤。Cas像个听话的孩子一样任由Dean对他做着这些事，脸上带着好奇的表情——没有恐惧，否则Dean早就停手了。

最后Dean躺回床上，拉起罩毯盖住自己，用厚被子把Cas裹了起来。尽管两人体格都不算小，但是床中间仍留出了足够大的一块地方，让他们不用挨在一起。

Dean捶了捶枕头，让它更加服帖。然后背对着Cas躺下来，打算好好睡一觉。

就在Dean感觉自己快睡着了的时候，从腰上传来的带着犹豫的触碰让他一下子睁开了眼睛。

他转过身，发现Cas朝自己这边挪了过来。他一点点地靠近，那只手仍放在Dean腰上。

Dean屏住呼吸，对他点了点头。天使得到这个许可之后立即整个人蜷缩在Dean身侧，双腿缠绕上了他的腿。

就目前的情况来看，这种睡姿并不安全。一旦睡着之后被什么人偷袭，他们没法很快地进行防御和反击（这就是为什么Sam衣服都不脱就直接睡在床罩上）。但是Dean什么都没说，亦没有拒绝。于是Cas一只手仍搁在Dean腰上，另一只手拉过自己的枕头贴在Dean枕边。

太近了，Dean甚至能感觉到天使的吐息。这气息中有种说不清道不明的东西，奇妙地让他放松了下来。

“我能留在你身边么？”Cas悄悄问道。

“当然能。”Dean用同样微弱的音量回答。

“但是，我能永远留在你身边么？”Cas又问。

这句话让Dean心中思绪万千。他挣扎再三，终于越过了那短短的十英寸距离，轻疾地吻了吻Cas的嘴唇，然后对他点头答应。

一个微笑慢慢绽放在Cas唇边。Dean从这个美好的微笑中得到了难以言喻的满足，很快便沉沉地睡着了。

 

 

 

第二天早晨，Dean和他的天使相拥醒来。尽管这煽情的一幕让Dean这个硬汉感到大为丢脸，并且还遭到了弟弟毫不留情的取笑（当然，Sam没让Cas听到）。但是这些跟填满他胸口的幸福感相比，又算得了什么呢？

 

 

 

从那之后，Cas又和Dean一起睡过两次。

他没作任何解释，只是会在晚上睡觉前给Dean打来电话，询问他们的位置，然后便出现在房间中央。他脱下风衣和西装外套，钻进Dean的毛毯下面，像只回到窝里的小动物一样安心地蜷缩在猎人怀中。

Sam什么都没说，即使他一直在同一间房间里，目睹了每个过程。他猜测Cas也许希望他待在附近，这样会更有安全感。至于天使能不能像人类一样睡着，这还有待讨论。至少在Dean入睡之后，Sam认为Cas绝对是清醒的。但Cas会控制自己的呼吸，听起来与睡着了别无二致。

天使平稳的呼吸有着让人惊奇的助眠效果，Dean发觉自己的睡眠质量比前几个月高了好几倍——尽管睡前他得在脑里回放着狩猎过的最恶心的怪物，以此控制自己别硬起来。

这天晚上是天使第三次来找Dean睡觉了。夜里Dean被戳到肋骨的手肘弄醒，慢慢睁开眼睛，看了看周围的黑暗。四周唯一的光线只有透过百叶窗照进房间的红色霓虹，那是汽车旅馆摆在外面的空房标志灯。

床板随着Cas的移动发出轻微吱呀声。“对不起。”他悄声道歉，重新调整好睡姿。

“没关系。”Dean嘟囔着揉揉眼睛，“怎么不睡觉？想要我为你做些什么吗？”

Cas寻到Dean空着的那只手，握在自己手里。“我假设，在你弟弟跟我们同处一室的情况下有了想和你做爱的念头，是不是非常不恰当？”

Dean被这句话惊呆了，反应过来之后忍不住抬手捂住了眼睛。“除非你想让Sam给你上一堂关于个人空间的讲座，否则我是不会那么做的。或者，他有可能会像个受到刺激的姑娘一样逃跑。”

Cas不置可否地唔了一声，半个身子仍压着Dean，没有打算离开的迹象。并且还伸出一只胳膊塞进Dean枕头下面，一条腿轻轻搭上他的脚踝。

Dean暗觉尴尬，但只能硬着头皮说下去，并确保自己声音小到不会吵醒Sam。“我们应该……你知道，我们不能不把事情谈清楚就草率地发生关系。关于内心的想法，你基本上什么都没提。”Dean可能遇到过比自己更不善沟通的人，这很能说明问题；虽然他觉得Cas不是不想跟他谈，而是不懂如何开口。

“不是我不想谈，而是我不知道该说什么。”果然，天使这样说道。

某种担忧在一点点啃噬着Dean的心。他把头从枕头上稍微抬起来一点儿，以便能直视Cas的眼睛。“有没有什么事情……我不知道该怎么说——我有没有做过让你不喜欢的事？或者伤害到你的事？”

“你没有伤害过我。”Cas简单地答道，然后两人便再次陷入缄默。

过了一会儿，Dean终于鼓起勇气先开了口。“我能问你个问题吗？”

Cas轻轻点头。

“你说过，作为bottom的一方代表服从和女性化。这些是你从哪里知道的？我是说，你的确查过一些，呃，关于那个词汇的资料。”Dean不想说出那个肮脏的字眼；他们讨论的主题很明确，没必要再具体指出是哪个词。“总之，这是美国人对两个男性做爱体位的典型见解，其中很明显地带了特殊的文化意义。”

Cas微微眯起眼睛，目光越过Dean，落进远处的黑暗中。“在我接受命令后第一次去找你的那个晚上，你什么都没做，只是吻了我。事后Zachariah告诉我，你会喜欢‘一个天使服从于你’的概念。他粗略地举了几个性爱体位的例子，并且提到了你选择女性床伴时的偏好。我将其理解为这就是我要担任的角色。Zachariah把bottom评价得非常低贱，但他的命令很清楚。不过我必须承认，我并不知道他是从哪里得来的这些信息。”

Zachariah这个……混蛋！！！可是，Dean的确很喜欢顺从的Cas。“这就是你说你喜欢做bottom的原因吗？”

“不，我说的喜欢是真心话。”Cas反驳道，“那时候我就是这样想的。”他缓缓呼出一口气，“我确实很喜欢，所以还想和你那样做爱。”

“那么，呃，关于‘顺从’的方面呢？”

即使是在黑暗中，Dean也能感觉到Cas脸红了。“我也很喜欢顺从。”他用微笑掩饰难为情，“我喜欢你对我发号施令。你跟我的前上司们不一样。”

从知道真相以来，Dean都觉得胸腔深处仿佛有一个打不开的死结。而现在，这个结终于被解开了。

然而Dean仍有别的问题，一个他无法解释的疑点。他在黑暗中凝视着Cas，看着那双发暗的蓝眼睛和瘦削的下颌弧线。“但是其他的天使……他们知道多少？或者说，他们是怎么知道我们的事的？”

Dean感觉到一阵气流掠过，应该是Cas叹了口气。

“Zachariah逼我向他报告一切，或许他曾跟其他天使分享过我报告的细节。”天使的嗓音压得更低，“即使他在听报告的时候表情十分厌恶，但有时仍会向我追问一些细节。我想这是因为我说我很享受，而我的享受让他觉得理解不能。”他的嘴唇在一片昏暗中悄悄抿成一道扭曲的线。“我的成功令他恐慌。”

“Cas……是我对不起你，我一定要干掉这个混蛋！”

Cas听完后点头，随即又摇了摇头。“没关系，我已经想通了。你说我同族的那些话是对的。他们又知道什么呢？”他靠得更近了，把脸埋在Dean胸口，悄声说，“你值得我去承担那些痛苦，Dean。”

Dean心口很痛，颤抖着呼出一口气。在他们历尽坎坷的一生中，是否还有什么美好纯净的东西未曾被痛苦侵染？他将痛苦摆在天平的一边，另一边摆上Cas为他带来的快乐和陪伴他的忠诚。虽然不想承认，但他赞同Cas的话——那些痛苦是值得的，因为他们深爱着彼此。

Dean勉强挤出一个微笑。当Cas用温柔而真挚的笑容来回应他时，他的微笑变得更加发自内心。“你真的确定要和我在一起么？”他必须明确问出这一句。

“上次你问我好不好，我说我不好，Dean。这一点我无法欺骗你。但我在努力让自己好起来。我想和你一起分担快乐和痛苦，而不是孤身一人地走下去。”

Dean点点头，他知道Cas真的接受了他。然后又问道，“说回我的第一个问题。我有没有做过让你不喜欢的事？”

Cas皱眉。

Dean耐心地等待回答，他从Cas脸上看到一个复杂的表情，不是很明白那代表什么意思。

这会儿他们说话的声音都很小，Dean能听见Sam在另一张床上打呼噜的声音。

“我喜欢——当你告诉我你有多享受的样子，当你确定我是第一次被唤醒这种欲望时的温存。但是在大多数的时间里，我——”Cas舔了舔嘴唇，匆匆地补充道，“我喜欢你用唇舌挑逗我，用手指打开我。我喜欢在上面——用你的话来说是‘我在骑乘你’。我喜欢你抚摸我的方式——你并不会只关注我的勃起处，你还会抚摸我的双手，我的脸。我喜欢你只要我，正如我只要你。我喜欢我的快乐在你身上激起的回应，正如你也用你的快乐唤醒着我。”他停顿了一下，“我喜欢你做完之后看我的眼神。像是——你现在看着我的样子。我不知道这意味着什么，但我真的很喜欢。”

Dean把一只手放在Cas的脸上，拇指指腹细细地抚过那双干燥的嘴唇。“就像我现在看着你这样吗？”

一缕温暖的吐息拂过Dean的拇指。“是的。”

这就是天使的全部回答。

Dean简直太爱Cas了，是“想要大声吼出来”的那种爱。但在这夜深人静的时候，他只能把吼声堵在自己喉咙里，以免因为扰民而被警察逮捕。他恨不能马上深深地吻住天使，但是理智让他紧张地问出一句，“我能、我能吻你吗？”

“是的，可以。”Cas轻声应允，主动伸出双手抱住Dean的头，似乎想把他拉进自己怀中。

得到许可的Dean猛地向前倾身，一边疯狂地亲吻Cas，一边将他压至身下。双手顺着Cas的腹部按进床单，以便撑起自己。

能再次亲吻天使的感觉真是太好了。两人分开了这么久，Dean想做这件事想得快崩溃了。他闭上眼睛，用心感受着唇间熟悉的热度和呻吟声。当Cas渐渐放开双唇之后，他迫不及待地将舌头送进去，直到触碰到对方的。

现在Dean已经半硬了，正不舒服地顶进Cas身侧的床垫。他将嘴唇挪开，附在Cas耳边悄悄问道，“我能抚摸你么？”

Cas的回应是急切地挺起胯部，Dean能感觉到一处轮廓分明的硬热在抵着他的大腿。他用手支撑着身子，大腿贴上Cas，让他也能享受到摩擦带来的快慰。他们就用这种意乱情迷又笨拙生涩的方式去亲热，完全不得要领，却又兴奋无比。

来来回回地蹭了一会儿，Dean决定变换姿势。他只用一只手肘撑起自己，腾出另一只手去摸索Cas长裤的拉链。隔着布料他也能发现Cas硬得厉害，并随着触碰呻吟出声。

“嘘，小声一些。”他在Cas耳边低语，“Sam还在这里，你真的希望他跟你谈谈个人空间的问题吗？”

“我不在乎。”Cas低吼着回答。

Dean抬起一只手小心翼翼地捂住他的嘴，“Sam会杀了我。”

Cas扭头躲开猎人捂过来的手，认真纠正道，“不，他是不会伤害你的。”

“老天啊，Cas，我是在比喻！或者暗指，形容……管他呢！”

Cas这才明白过来。他叹了口气，安静地照做了——尽量在亲热过程中不发出声音。

接下来，Cas的手滑进Dean的衣服下面，手心细细抚摸着下面光裸的肌肤。Dean原本穿着短裤和白色T恤（出于对跟他分享同一张床的Cas的尊重），睡觉时出了些薄汗，但并不是很多。

Cas急切地对付着Dean的衣服，先是掀起那件白色T恤——直到Dean从头顶扯掉了它——然后再脱掉短裤。Dean把短裤拉至膝盖，迟疑地抚摸着仍穿着衬衫和长裤的Cas，觉得自己像个想偷尝禁果又努力不吵醒父亲的十几岁小孩。

鉴于Dean刚才已经提出了“小声一些”的要求，Cas忍着不剧烈呼吸，只是轻喘着褪下了自己的长裤和底裤。他的勃起抵在Dean的小腹上，表皮光洁平滑，上面每一道褶皱都像叶脉一般舒展，酝酿着蓄势待发的冲动。

Cas松松地握住两人硬处，用轻柔的力度按抚。这种恰到好处的抚慰唤醒了Dean的肌肉记忆，他马上找回了他们之间的默契。天使喘息着将两人舌头绕在一起，带来令人难以置信的快感。炙热的勃起压在Dean的小腹上，挺立的前端不断渗出前液。

Dean发觉自己快来了。他拉开Cas的手，一只手继续支撑自己，另一只手环住Cas后背，将他抱到胸前，Cas也用双手紧紧搂住Dean的腰。这样他们之间就再也没有任何东西能阻隔了，完完全全地贴合在一起，没有一英寸的分离。他们互相碾磨，靠推力来带动快感，断断续续地哼出享受的鼻音。

Dean如濒死之人抓住救命稻草般地抱紧Cas，在快感攀上最高峰时猛烈地泄了出来，沾湿了两人腹部。Cas紧跟其后，情不自禁地呻吟出声。

Dean情绪高昂地亲吻着Cas，直到耗尽体内最后一丝气力，摊倒在一边大口喘息。Cas吻了吻他的锁骨，咬上他的肩膀。

房间很安静。

太安静了，反而有些不正常。

这时，从另外一张床上幽幽地飘来一句话。“明天多开一间房，”Sam说，“我还不想疯。”

Dean忍不住放声大笑，好不容易才收住。“抱歉了老弟。我保证马上就睡。”他拿起扔在一边的T恤，清理自己和Cas身上的污迹。刚才他们抱得太紧了，以至于身上一片狼藉，床单反倒干干净净。

各自穿好短裤之后，他们搂抱在一起重新躺好。Dean感觉睡意袭来，身体松散，像躺在一堆棉花糖里。这种通体舒畅的放松感觉，只有在刚刚结束一场真正美妙的性爱后才有。

Dean数着天使平稳的呼吸，什么都不想，脑袋里只有愉悦的嗡嗡声。就在他快睡着的时候，Cas压低嗓音在他耳边悄悄说，“刚才你问我不喜欢你做什么，我终于想到了——我不喜欢你在我们做完之后马上过来舔我，那样会让这副身体有些失控。”

Dean险些大笑出声。他收紧了环住Cas肩膀的胳膊，让他安安稳稳地靠在自己怀里，下巴轻轻蹭着他的头顶。

“原来你不喜欢‘过度刺激’。我记住了。”


	5. 第五章

从这天起，Sam每次都要两间房，不过至少是连在一起的两间。显然他不担心被床头板撞墙的声音影响睡眠，或者多少也是出于对安全的考虑而坚持这么做。

Dean和Sam向来共享一间屋，理由有二：安全和省钱。毕竟就算他们会盗用银行卡，也不是总能轻松地应付账单。他们时不时地陷入捉襟见肘的日子，得一分钱掰成两半花，还得优先保证枪支弹药的供应，其他地方则能省就省。

Cas并不是每天都来过夜。在他不来的时候，兄弟俩还是跟以前一样住一间房，另外一间就那么空着。

日子和从前一样。接手一个案子，撒盐，烧掉，奔向下一个案子。也许别处还有更多的危险，但他们尽量先着手于解决眼前的麻烦。

这次的墓地位于城镇外面，旁边只有一条几乎无车经过的光秃秃的公路，不用担心被人瞧见。这几乎是他们遇上的唯一一个如此悠闲的案子，不用累死累活地疯狂挖坟，只需在天亮前搞定就好。

皎洁的月亮为猎人们提供了充足的光线。Dean还额外带着一只强光手电，已经用旧了，有时会闪。

Dean在坑里挥汗如雨。Sam靠在铁锹上看着哥哥干活，突然开口问道，“你确定Cas没事了吗？已经准备好了？”

“Cas任何时候都能杀出一条血路。”Dean心不在焉地回答。

“我指的不是这个。”

Dean用力扬起一铲土，看向弟弟，发现他身体正不自然地摇晃着，还耸了耸肩。怎么Sam现在才问这个问题？距离他跟Cas和好的那个夜晚已经过去好几天了，但是他认为关心一个人永远不会太晚。

“是啊，”于是Dean顿了顿。手电筒在明明灭灭地闪烁，“我确定他没事了。怎么？他跟你说什么了吗？”

“说了点儿。”

Dean又扬起一铲土，点点头。“你和他聊天了？经常聊吗？”

Sam思考了一会儿。“并不经常。他有时会来找我，只是想跟除了你以外的人讨论事情。”他对Dean给出一个有些抱歉的耸肩。

“聊天是好事啊。虽然你有时候像个多愁善感的小姑娘。”Dean停下了，发现某种尴尬的气氛正在四周拧结扭曲，一股羞耻感击中了他，仿佛他无意间侵犯到了谁的存在。但是比起逃避这场谈话，Dean更想知道Cas到底和Sam说了些什么。“他跟你谈起我了吗？”

“谈了。”

“那他觉得他，呃，准备好了吗？”Dean有些难为情地问道。

Sam点点头。“不仅仅是准备好了。”他脸上的表情像是在说‘你恶心到我了，Dean’。“我本来没打算问这么多，但是他什么都告诉我了。”

Dean哼了一声，继续挖掘。手电筒还在时不时地闪烁，Dean第十次地告诉自己真的该换只新手电了。瞧，又闪了一次，该死的闪光引起了他的头痛。太糟糕了，他得一个人挖完这个坑，因为前不久Sam像个傻头傻脑的大脚野人一样‘优雅’地扭伤了脚踝（说真的，谁会这么蠢？）。

“对了，Dean。”

“什么事，Sammy？”

“虽然我们的生活仍然是个过了今天没明天的烂摊子，但我很高兴你多少得到了一些幸福。”

Dean给了Sam一个假惺惺的傻笑。“是啊，世界都快完蛋了，Dean Winchester还在跃跃欲试地跟人滚床？”

Sam只是对他叹了口气。“Dean，你随时都能找人滚床。”Dean哼了一声，因为Sam是该承认。“我不是这个意思，你明白我想说什么。”

Dean低下头，把铁锹换到另一只手上。手电筒仍在忽闪，但是他不在乎，只露出一个温和的笑容。“我明白。你这个贱人。”

“混蛋。”

 

 

 

救人的念头一直驱使着Dean重回正轨，给他动力。

是啊，在Cas正处理的事中，Dean是问题的一部分。但是他一向这样，会把事情搞砸，有时搞砸了还理直气壮。他会做出一些愚蠢的决定，然后犯出更愚蠢的错误。

Cas早就被Dean牵连进去了：他失去了他的同族，除了兄弟俩之外再无伙伴。Dean已经在那个2014年见识过被他辜负的Cas会变成什么样——消极，绝望，脑子里只剩下性爱和药物，终日沉迷在寻找刺激和自我麻痹中。但即便如此，他仍会跟随Dean，哪怕付出生命。

Dean心中有块心病在日渐扩大，其根源就是——他过多地影响着Cas的快乐。

 

 

照顾Cas是一种Dean没有主动要求却又莫名欣然接受的责任。正如他把照顾Sam当做自己的职责，会为Sam做任何事。那么现在，他把Cas也视为自己的责任。照顾Sam是父亲的命令；而没有任何人要求Dean把Cas的担子也扛在肩上，但这是Dean自己的选择。又或者，是Cas自己就这样出现在了他的生命之中。

Dean当然希望Sam和Cas能够不再每天提心吊胆，世界和平，大家过上快乐的生活。但现实已经这么糟了，Dean很高兴自己多少能发挥一些作用。这次他绝不会搞砸任何事，至少不会再犯什么大错。

Dean攥紧拳头，在心底郑重地许下了一个承诺——他要守护Cas到底。

 

 

 

下一次Cas打来电话时是在中午，询问Dean他们今晚会在哪里过夜。

Dean正在开车，一时间不知如何回答。他得问问Sam才能知道，然而这家伙正在副驾座位上睡得死沉。Sam最近睡得太多了，像个正在长身体的青少年。Dean怀疑他是不是又要再长高一英尺，从而彻底成为一个大脚野人。

“等我们找到旅馆之后再打给你好吗，Cas？”Dean只能先这么回答。

“好。”Cas说完便直接挂断了电话。

看来天使还是没学会在挂电话之前说句再见。Dean笑了笑，把手机放回口袋。

三个小时后，Dean开车来到一家汽车旅馆。店面规模不大，就坐落在镇外的公路边，租金能比镇子里的旅馆便宜至少十美金。虽说住一次能省下的钱并不太多，但是稍攒一攒也不是个小数目。尤其现在他们每次都得开两间房，更要尽量节省开支。

拿到房间钥匙之后，Dean给了Sam一把，自己留下另一把。Sam心领神会地接过，脸上扬起一个假笑。“今晚我得戴着耳机睡觉吗，Dean？”

Dean懒得理会弟弟的调侃，只在他后脑勺上推了一把，然后把地址用短信发给Cas。

与其忐忑不安地等待天使飞过来，还不如干点正事儿。Dean仔细检查了一遍枪械弹药，开始对枪械进行日常护理（Sam当然也有自己的一堆装备，但大多数装备还是兄弟俩共享）。拆解枪械和上油能让心情得到放松和平静，Dean从十岁开始就自己做这些事了。他的手指自动进行着一个个繁琐的步骤，但仍然高度集中精神，以免不慎发生意外。

当天使带着一阵风声出现在房间里时，Dean已经护理好了全部枪械，正在擦拭刀具。他抬头看着Cas，对他微笑。“嘿。”

Cas走到Dean坐着的桌边，手指掠过一排放得整整齐齐的枪。“你很关心你的武器。”

“我也很关心你的‘武器’。”Dean意味深长地笑道。

Cas歪了歪头，一脸疑惑。“我的天使之刃并不需要保养。”

Dean摇摇头，决定不解释了。他擦净手中匕首，插回刀鞘后站起身来。又向前迈出两步，来到Cas面前，短暂停顿。“我可不可以——”

“可以。”Cas看着他的眼睛。

“Cas，你得明白，我必须问你——”

Cas竖起一只食指压在Dean唇前，止住了他的话。“我不介意你问我，但我希望你能了解，如果你做了我不喜欢的事情，我会让你知道。我不想让你一直提心吊胆地怕伤害到我，所以这次打算跟你说清楚。这对我们两个都好。”

Dean感觉全身一阵紧张。他吞咽了一下，点点头。天使已经把自己想法跟他表达得非常清楚了。“好吧。但你一定要告诉我你在想什么，我什么都要知道。”

Cas点头，微笑着答应，“我会的。”他的嗓音变得低沉起来，“现在，你愿意脱掉我的衣服吗？”

Dean看着Cas对他微微伸开双臂，慷慨地把自己呈现在他面前。他感觉口干舌燥，马上动手帮天使脱了风衣。他的手游移在Cas身侧，随即升至肩膀，脱下西装外套。

接下来Dean扯松了Cas的领带，解开领带的结。Cas的脉搏随着他手指的抚摸而加快，眼睛开始变成深蓝色，瞳孔因冲动而放大，这一切让Dean感觉自己裤子里瞬间变紧了。

当Dean开始一颗颗解开Cas的衬衫纽扣时，天使似乎终于失去了控制——他猛扑向前，用一个吻捕捉到了Dean的嘴唇。

令Dean觉得不可思议的是，这个吻让他想起了他和Cas的第一次亲吻。

那时Cas还只知道重复Dean的动作，温顺而被动；现在的他则吻得那么自信，不再只懂得模仿，而是以自己喜欢的方式索取——通过吮吸来牵扯着Dean的下唇，试探他的反应。再用齿尖轻轻啃咬，因为这种微痛总能勾出Dean的呻吟声。

其实Cas的吻技并不差，他的嘴唇同他本人一样精致周密。即使只有为数不多的几次接吻经验，他也不显笨拙木讷。

他吻着Dean，不知不觉伸过来一只手，抚摸着Dean T恤之下牛仔裤腰之上的一小块皮肤。“我喜欢抚摸你。”一声低语溜进Dean口中。

Dean摸索着跟Cas的衬衫纽扣搏斗了好久，最终不得不放开他，转而集中精力对付这些难缠的小东西。他顺利扯掉天使上衣，然后半蹲下来拉开长裤拉链。

Cas情不自禁地朝前递了递腰，含糊不清地说，“你要用嘴吗？我想让你跪下——”

“该死，Cas。”Dean低声说道，但绝不是在抱怨。他快速把Cas的长裤和底裤一齐褪至脚踝，张口含住了完全勃起的性器。

Dean一直吞进喉咙深处，享受着光滑饱满的顶部蹭过舌头的美妙滋味——不过他没法坚持深喉到一分钟以上。Cas久久地呻吟着，没有闯进Dean的嘴里，可能是因为记起了他们第一次做爱时Dean是怎样按住了他，但他的腰胯在颤抖。

Dean退出来一些，用舌头舔着微微张开的小口，尝到一点咸涩的前液。伴随着啵的一声，他的嘴唇离开了天使身体，将两只手指送进口中润湿，询问地看着Cas。

Cas只是抚摸着他的头，圆钝的指甲穿过头发。于是Dean将一只手指绕到Cas身后的入口处，摩擦着敏感的细嫩肌肤，但是没有推进去。

“来吧！”Cas应允道。他做了个奇怪的动作，仿佛想站着就让Dean把手指挤进那个狭小的甬道。他剧烈地喘息了几口气，继续说，“求你，Dean！不要慢慢来，我喜欢它迅速进去的感觉。”

Dean如天使所说的那样推进去一只手指，但力度比他平常帮Cas扩张时更大，并且直接顶到了他的敏感点。Cas立刻发出一声呜咽，双手抓住Dean肩膀支撑自己，面色潮红，双眼像两个饱含欲望的旋涡。Dean再次咽下Cas的勃起，期待着能听到他无法抑制的哭腔。

“喜欢吗？”Dean松开口之后问道。

“你知道我喜欢，Dean。你能现在就干我吗？”Cas意识模糊地问道。Dean想都没想便点头答应。

“我去拿润滑剂。”Cas说着，在离开Dean手指时抽搐了一下，然后在Dean的背包中翻找起来。

Dean仍跪在地板上，心里在暗笑。他转头看着Cas坐回床上，手伸到后方做着准备。“别动。”他轻声命令道，想测试一下强势的态度能不能为天使增加快感。

Cas果然马上停下了，默默等待着，看似平静的表情下隐藏着更加汹涌的欲望。

“让我来。”Dean说，站起来走到床边伸出手。Cas毫不犹豫地将小瓶子递给他。盖子已经打开了。“转过去。”他继续命令道。

Cas战栗了一下，照Dean说的那样做了。

“谢谢你。”天使忽然说出这样一句。Dean知道Cas指的不是润滑剂的事儿，但他觉得自己才是该道谢的人。

Cas提起膝盖，将敏感的入口完全暴露在Dean面前。之前Dean用手指进入时洞口边沿已然沾上了一点水迹，但Dean仍然给三只手指涂抹了充足的油体，这才按进Cas体内。

Cas向后仰起头来，一只手抓住Dean的手指，身体带动起一条优美的曲线。“噢！Dean……”他喘息着说。

Dean已经硬得堪比石头了。他不得不用空着的那只手按住自己的家伙，以防它控制不住提前泄了。Cas的后面很紧，跟平时一样。Dean的手指差不多进出了有一分钟，Cas便迫不及待地自己动了起来，如字面意思地渴求Dean着的性器。

于是Dean抽出手指，在床单上随便擦了擦手，抬起Cas一只膝盖，将他的双腿分得更开。

Cas躺在床上微微颤抖着，目光锁住Dean，抬起双腿勾上了他的腰。“我要你按住我。”他要求道。

Dean犹豫了一秒钟，考虑到抓住手腕可以既不弄疼Cas又能满足他的要求，便伸手握住了他的双腕。接着俯身向下，将身体的大部分重量压在Cas身上。

“让我看看你能不能挣脱出来。”Dean挑衅地说。

天使朝Dean眨了一下眼，像拂落一片羽毛那样轻松地推开了Dean束缚住自己的手，随即将他反压在床；整个动作一点费劲儿的架势都没有，简直轻而易举。

现在虽然Dean仍抓着Cas的小臂，但只是松松地握着，没有真正用力。他从多年来的实战经验得知，当对手占据了有利地形时，自己往往需要需要更多的力气才能反攻。不过Cas即使处于不利地位也能轻松地推开他，这让他放心了不少。

“你还好吗？”Cas微笑着问道。

尽管有些不甘心，但谁让对方是天使呢，这属于种族优势。Dean缓慢点了点头，重新施力将两人位置对换，单手擒住Cas交叉的手腕。

Cas立即妥协了，表示乐意服从于Dean。这让Dean突然间喉头收紧，眼底有些潮湿。他并没有流泪，只有一种难以言喻的感触忽然在心底涌现出来。无论天使有多强大，在他面前，Cas永远是顺从的一方。

Dean用空着的那只手握住性器推向Cas的屁股，却并没真正进入，只用肿胀的前端抵着那个等待被填满的洞口，轻柔地按压。Cas扭动着身子，试图把自己摆成合适的姿势，但他的手臂丝毫没有挣脱Dean的控制。

Dean探过身子亲吻着Cas的手背，看着它们由紧握成拳的状态逐渐放松下来。

“求你。”Cas急切地说着，做好扩张的入口在微微开合。他终于不再说出那句“我让你感到开心了吗”，而是“求你”。

“待着别动。”Dean用命令的口吻说，在Cas安静下来之后摆动胯部挺进。当勃起顶进紧致的内壁时，他攥住了Cas的手。带着湿度的热量包围了他，那感觉好得几乎让他头晕目眩。他开始有节奏地冲刺，每次都足够深入，完全没入天使体内，不留一丝余地。

“啊！啊！”Cas喉咙深处发出一声声嘶哑的叫喊，“我喜欢这样，感觉你在拉伸我，Dean！”他浑身颤抖，一半是因为贯穿带来的强烈快感，一半是因为被Dean的激烈动作震动。没一会儿两个人都干出了汗，身体腾腾地冒着热气。

Cas目不转睛地看着Dean，视线因为愉悦而灼热逼人。Dean以为这种强度的性爱足以让Cas大脑一片空白、无法思考了，他希望Cas只全身心地享受眼下的乐趣。

Dean想知道Cas的快感跟他的节奏有多少关系，也想知道Cas有多希望时间就停在这一刻，如他心中所期待的一般。但是尽管Cas已完全被愉悦淹没，他仍保持着清醒，能和Dean交流，正如他刚才答应过Dean的那样——告诉他一切。

“很好。”Dean说着，稍微放慢步调，轻轻吻了吻Cas的膝盖，“喜欢吧，尽情地喜欢吧，只要你想。”

Cas点头之后又点头。“是的，我想。”

Dean缓慢而持久地进出着，力道十足，每次身体撞击在一起时都发出拍打声，像是矫健的鱼尾在拍打着海面。他的冲劲儿时重时缓，既能让Cas的勃起随着抽插节奏一下下击打着收紧的腹部，又不足以马上射出来。不过显然，Dean没有压抑自己，脸上情潮涌动，发出忽高忽低的呻吟声。

Dean不知疲惫地摆动胯部，像是从高空落下的瀑布一样动作流畅并且充满激情，每插三四次就顶一下Cas的敏感点。他能说每次他都正中要害，因为Cas的硬处越来越紧绷。

Cas仰起头来，保持和双手在同一个水平线上，仍然让Dean控制着自己，即使Dean能看出他想挣开双手去支撑身体。“我喜欢你狠狠地干我，我喜欢你沉重牢稳地压在我身上。Dean，我喜欢你这样。”Cas语无伦次地说着，喉结上下滚动。

Dean一只手抬起Cas的腿，以便自己能倾身向前，亲吻到他——只是一个轻巧的嘴唇触碰。“我也一样，我喜欢狠狠地干你。”Dean有意模仿着Cas刚才的话。仿佛是这句话解开了语言的枷锁，剩下的话如同洪流一般奔涌而出。“我喜欢和你在一起。我爱你！”

Cas眼睛里流光闪烁，发出一个意味不明的哼声，但声音里没有痛苦的意味。他挣开Dean的手，动作敏捷得Dean必须仓促扶住他才能维持平衡。Cas用同样的力道将Dean拉得更近，硬挺的欲望直戳着Dean的胸口。“我也爱你。”他平静地说，目光在猎人的脸上搜寻，手指沿着他的脸游移到鬓角，发间，最后停留在后颈。

不等Dean说出什么，Cas已经再次松开了手，回归顺从的状态。

Dean重新抓住Cas的手，力道大得足以在人类身体上留下淤青，然后全身心地投入进这场性爱中。

对任何一个猎人来说，健壮的体格都是必备的生存条件，Dean亦不例外。他能同时兼顾力度和速度，有节奏地抽插，每一下都顶到最深处。他尽情享受着快乐，看到Cas随着他的节奏喘息和呻吟、脸上显示出同样的愉悦，Dean的眼神越发灼热明亮，仿佛一只激越而狂热的野兽。

Dean能感觉到Cas的洞在不断收紧，仿佛他将身体也当作了一门语言，正配合他说出的话一起敦促Dean。“啊！Dean、求你，我喜欢这样，你让我感觉太好了——”

Cas的眼睛睁开又闭上，话只说了一半便说不下去了。突然，他像是强迫自己一般再次睁开眼睛，定定地看着Dean，这才继续说道，“我喜欢，我爱这种感觉。”这句话说得那么确定和坚决，仿佛他才刚刚意识到身为天使的自己也终于有了和人类一样的情感。

房间里的光线开始明明灭灭，床头柜上的台灯在滋滋作响。然而Dean沉浸在疯狂的性事中不能自拔，根本无法察觉到其他事情。

Cas的身体在一瞬间绷紧，整个人几乎从腰部折叠，内壁牢牢吸住Dean的坚挺。然后他大叫出声，热液喷溅而出，一道道白色湿迹落上他的胸膛。

Dean被身下突然收紧的人逼得眼前一黑，紧接着视野仿佛猛然一亮，如同有烟花喷射着火焰迅速划过夜空一般。他跟在Cas后面高潮了，甚至没来得及抽身退出来，只能呻吟着一次次抽紧下腹，球体拍在Cas的屁股上。

脱力让Dean身不由己地向前倒去。他惯性地再次挤进Cas体内，轻轻抽搐着，直到挤干最后一滴，疲软的性器被黏稠的液体包围。

Cas的双腿仍缠绕在Dean腰上，Dean用胳膊环住他。

过了几秒，Dean向前倾斜，让两人的额头贴在一起。“我要出来了。”他低声说。

Cas叹了口气，放下双腿。Dean缓缓离开Cas的身体，浊液开始从内部溢出。Dean看着眼前的景象：从他体内泄出的湿滑白液安静地流下Cas的洞口，一缕缕地淌在床单上——这画面色情到足够让他再次呻吟出声。

Dean低头亲吻着Cas的大腿内侧，伸出食指蘸了蘸Cas一团糟的胸口，送到唇边舔了一下。

Cas对他露出微笑——他标志性的扬起一边嘴角的笑容。

Dean起身去浴室拿湿毛巾，Cas则在床上伸展着自己——伸开手臂举过头顶，弓起脊背，绷紧小腿和脚尖，伸了个懒腰，然后舒舒服服地彻底平躺下来，发出愉悦的呼噜声。他绝对是只猫，在温热肉垫与绵软绒毛之间藏着锋利的爪子——充满神秘，高深莫测，让人难以捉摸，但最后一定会回到你的身边。

Dean先简单地擦了擦自己，然后帮Cas一点点清理干净。当他在Cas身边躺下时，Cas什么也没问，毫不犹豫地钻进他的怀里。

明天他们还得回过头来面对现实，努力拯救世界——一边竭尽全力地阻止Lucifer，一边躲开那些想把Dean和Sam变成容器的天使大军。Cas亦会重新踏上寻找上帝的旅程。

如果他们失败了，那么一切会在哪里结束？谁也答不上来。但Dean重新弄明白了一件事，那就是他永远不会放弃自己的弟弟，永远不会停止守护他。同时他也决不会放弃Cas：他会永远永远地在他身边。

最终他们两个人将何去何从？Dean不知道。但是在这一刻他是幸福的，“我爱——”

天使用一个亲吻打断了他，“我也爱你。”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呀……坑了一个多月总算是弄完了。向等更的大家道歉。因为我的个人原因坑了这么久，很对不起。（其实根本没人等更吧喂！！）
> 
> 大家食用愉快。
> 
> ps 说真的很开心自己接手的第一篇授权翻译是这么好的一部作品。校对的过程中重读很多次，很多地方仍然是觉得相当有意思。


End file.
